Through the Dark
by akmunk12
Summary: Jeanette gets involved in an accident and is rushed to the hospital. Jeanette must battle through an embarrassing change and handicap. In the end the relationship between Simon and Jeanette is tested. Will they make it? If they do will they be the same? Horrible summary... just read and give it a chance. CGI Chipmunks... xCHAPTER 10 HAS ARRIVEDx special note at end
1. Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

**A/N: First AATC FanFic. Please rate and review.**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

"Dave… is she going to be alright?"

Theodore's little voice vocalized the thoughts running through everyone's mind.

"I think so, Theo. You guys are pretty tough." Dave comforted the small green-clad chipmunk curled up on his lap. "I'm sure she's going to be fine…"

The small hospital waiting room was not very busy tonight. Several small groups of people were scattered around the room all waiting treatments for their various ailments. The group that stood out from the rest the most was the one nearest to the counter. An average looking man leaned forward resting his slightly unshaven face in his hands. In his lap sat his two youngest family members dressed in green. Theodore and Eleanor both rested uncomfortably as Dave tried to comfort them. In the chair next to him were two more of Dave's small adoptees. Alvin, the trouble maker, was wearing his red hoodie and was sprawled out taking up most of the chair space. Brittney, dressed in pink, competed with Alvin as they lay on the chair in what seemed to be the night that would never end.

Simon, the last remaining chipmunk in the group, paced impatiently in front of both chairs. The worry that had been on his face at the beginning of their visit was slowly being etched away and replaced with an expression of pure exhaustion.

Simon glanced over to the waiting room clock. _Five minutes till we will have been here for seven hours!_ He turned to Dave. "Dave?"

Dave sighed knowing another question he couldn't answer was coming. He raised his head and looked to the chipmunk, "Yes Simon?"

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"What?" the question had caught Dave off-guard, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think Jeannette will forgive me for this?" Simon asked dejectedly

"Simon. The accident was just that-an accident. It's no one's fault. If it is anyone's fault it would be mine for not watching you guys closer." Dave attempted to comfort Simon. "Jeannette is going to be okay."

Simon returned to his pacing. This had all been his fault. His mind returned to the scene that had been the source for this evening's misery…

_Simon and Jeannette were both working on their seed-germination projects in the garage. Jeannette was preparing different types of soils that would be used in the experiments. _

"_I just love agricultural experiments don't you?" Jeannette exclaimed as she added the last of the topsoil to her planter. "It makes me feel like a farmer." She stated proudly._

_Simon smiled. It was good having someone who shared his passion for the sciences."Yes, I am taking a fancy to this assignment also." _

_Simon looked towards his science partner. _She definitely comes out of her shell when we're working._ Simon thought. _We will definitely have to work together more on these projects… I'm 'definitely taking a fancy' to this assignment partner as well.

_Simon chuckled to himself as he continued to watch her work for a few seconds. She seemed to feel his gaze and lifted her eyes to return the gesture. For several seconds the two stared at each other from across the work bench. _

_Simon suddenly noticed the unusual situation and broke the silence, "Hey, I uh… I'm going to get the,… uh… the next…thing…" he stammered nervously._

"_The fertilizer?" she asked a smile creeping across her face. It was strange for her to have someone else be the awkward, clumsy one. _

"_Yeah…the fertilizer…. It should be up here." Simon said as he began to climb a stack of shelves to get to the top shelf where Dave kept all of his lawn care chemicals. _

"_Shouldn't we get Dave to get it for us?" _

Jeannette's question burned in Simon's mind as he paced back and forth… _ If only I'd have listened to her… Why didn't I listen to her? Why? WHY? WHY?! _

Simon returned to his flashback…

Back to the unstable shelving unit.

Back to the moment that made his gut feel sick.

Back to the sound of the crashing units…

Back to Jeannette's painful scream as the units landed around and on top of her…

"Dave Seville?" a voice broke through and interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Yes?" Dave almost jumped up, but remembered the chipmunks in his lap and quickly set them aside as he bounded up to the receptionist counter.

"The Doctor says you may all come back to see Jeannette now." the receptionist stated.

"Finally…" Alvin mumbled as he followed the group back to see their sister and friend.

A nurse led them through several double doors and down a hallway leading them to a small one-patient room. All eyes immediately went to Jeannette who was seemingly dwarfed in the large hospital bed. Two doctors were on the far side of the room and a nurse was taking down vital sign information on a clipboard.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dave asked the doctors standing across the bed.

"She sustained multiple fractures and cuts. And we'll probably see a lot of bruising and swelling. But no chemical poisoning, which is what we were afraid of. All things considered she should be fine." The one doctor who answered held out his hand and introduced himself. "My name is Doctor Hemming and this is Doctor Binder, the Veterinary assistant for this case."

Dave shook both their hands and the men turned to the other chipmunks. "If you'll excuse us we have to have Dave come and fill out some paperwork." Dr. Binder explained, "Everything is going to be fine. You might also have to excuse some of what Jeannette says… she's on a very powerful sedative… she might seem kind of…loopy. But she's in no pain right now I assure you."

Dave looked up and the men motioned Dave outside the room. He followed reluctantly, still wanting to be near the chippettes that had had him worried all night. The three men walked down the hall and entered an office. Dave assumed it was one of the Doctor's, probably Dr. Hemming's office. The two Doctors stood across from Dave as he took a seat in front of the desk. Dr. Hemming took a seat and began to explain…

"Mr. Seville, I wasn't lying when I said Jeannette should recover cleanly from this accident…She has several severe fractures and went through some severe internal trauma, including damage to the internal organs and a significant amount of blood loss. She should be able to fully recover from these injuries and be back to normal within a month."

Dave let out a small sigh of relief, "Well then why did you call me back here? You could have told me that in front of the kids… or did you call me back to discuss some form that I forgot to sign?" Dave asked slightly annoyed at being pulled away from his injured kid to discuss something small.

"No, this is actually far from trivial, Mr. Seville." Dr. Binder corrected Dave

Dr. Hemming continued…"Yes… When I drew blood to test and see what exactly had gotten into Jeannette's system, mainly to check and make sure she wasn't being poisoned from any chemicals she may have come in contact with during the accident, I… may have discovered something…serious…"

Dave leaned forward "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Dr. Hemming replied

"How can you say something is serious and you don't even know what it is?" Dave exclaimed

"The human body is smart… and according to Dr. Binder the chipmunk's bodies are as well… Jeannette had some slight increases in blood levels that raised some red flags to me. We're going to send of another sample of blood to have it tested… Something is going on inside of her, something predating this accident, and we should be able to know what it is within the week."

"So you're telling me that something is wrong, you don't know what it is, and you'll know what it is in a week?"

"Within a week"

"And you can tell me that it is serious, but you don't know what it is?"

"It may very well be extremely serious or nothing at all. At this point we just want to be sure." Dr. Hemming replied.

"So what do you want me to do?" Dave asked

"Well, Jeannette is going to be here for another day until she is taken off of the medication. After that, everything should be normal with her recovery until we get the test results and can determine exactly what is wrong and what to do from there."

"So should I tell her and the kids?"

"I wouldn't." Dr. Binder interjected, "it's best to not worry them unless we have to."

"I agree." Dr. Hemming added.

"Then I'll try to keep this quiet… anything else?" Dave asked

"Yes… we need you to sign these forms." Dr. Hemming handed Dave a thick folder filled with lots of lines requesting his signature.

"Figures…" Dave mumbled as he took the Dr.'s pen and began to fill in the information where it was requested.

Back in Jeannette's room the Chipmunks and Chippettes had gathered around their sedated friend. They all were somewhat taken back at her appearance. Massive swelling and bruising had disfigured the young chippette. Brittney was the first to speak to her.

"Jeannette? Jean?... can you hear me?" Brittney spoke with slightly more than a raised whisper. With no response Brittney tried again, "Jean? Are you feeling okay?" she asked a little louder.

Jeannette giggled and began to mumble something that no one could understand.

"Huh?" Brittney chipped as she does when she doesn't understand something.

Simon was the next to try. "Jeannette? Can you hear me? I'm sorry about what happened…"

"Ooooooh…Muffins!" Jeannette exclaimed as if she had just made a fantastic discovery.

"Umm… Jeannette?" Simon was slightly puzzled

"But the purple is better…" Jeannette argued in response

"Hehe," Alvin chuckled mischievously, "This is great! Hey Jeannette, what do you think about school?"

"I want the seven one" she slurred

"Alvin, stop it! You shouldn't make fun of someone when they're hurt." Eleanor interjected

"Make it BLLUUUEEE!" Jeannette yelled and started to giggle uncontrollably, "Pink, BLUE, pink, BLUUUE!"

Though she fought it, Eleanor's smile couldn't be contained and quickly following it a giggle of her own… "I think she is dreaming of that movie we watched the other night…"

"Sleeping Beauty?" Theodore asked

Jeannette interrupted them all with another outburst, "BLUE, BLUE, BLUE!… I like blue, I like Simon Blue… Simon likes blue… I like Simon…I want a Simon blue… I like the Blue one…I hate pink…not blue…" The last few words were hard to make out as Jeannette rolled over and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep.

The chipmunks all looked at each other before turning to Simon. "Well, um,… that was… awkward." Simon voiced the opinion of those in the room.

About that time, Dave walked into the room. "Well guys, how's she doing?" Dave asked returning to the side of the bed.

"Oh she's GOOOOD!" Alvin mimicked Jeannette's sedative-influenced voice.

"What?" Dave didn't understand.

"She's fine…just a little loopy like the doctor said…" Brittney told Dave. "She seems really tired."

"I'd agree." Dr. Binder stepped inside, "It'd probably be best if you guys let her get some rest and come back here tomorrow when the sedative starts to wear off. Besides, it's way past visitor's hours."

"He's right… and you guys need to get some sleep before you start getting sick from staying up too late," Dave told the chipmunks. "Get your stuff together. Let's go." Dave motioned to the door.

Dave began to leave himself before Dr. Binder tapped Dave on the shoulder. "Trust me. I'm going to take the best care that I can for her. She'll be alright… I'll make sure of it."

Dave and the Doctor shook hands before Dave pulled his keys out and began to leave. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the one he was leaving behind. _Goodbye Jeannette… So small and delicate… please don't have something more serious wrong with you…_Dave thought. "Goodbye Jeannette. See you tomorrow." Dave said as he left…

"Goodbye…" Jeannette mumbled in her sleep


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**A/N: This is my first AATC Story. Please Review and tell me how to improve or what you liked. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I only own my imagination…and my laptop. This story was partially inspired by something that happened to a friend of mine. All the "Doctor Speak" was taken from that friend of mine's experience- and researched from several health sites… I apologize for any horrid medical term misuse… Thanks for coming this far with me… Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad News**

"Guys, I'm fine. Really I am." Jeannette argued as she hobbled around the Chippette's room on crutches. Everyone in the family was trying to chip in to help as they tried to get Jeannette settled back into living outside of the hospital.

"Do you want something to drink?" Theodore offered as Dave set Jeannette's suitcase on the Chippette's dresser.

"Or maybe a snack?" Eleanor added

"No thanks. I just want to sleep in my own bed for a little bit." Jeannette yawned. The past three days had been quite draining. "I didn't really sleep too well at the hospital."

"I can believe that." Dave answered as he took special care in setting the injured chipmunk on her bed. "I once broke some ribs and had to spend two days in the hospital… I don't think I slept the entire time."

"You had broken ribs?" Alvin was surprised, "Cool! How'd you get those?"

"By acting like you when I was your age." Dave answered looking directly at Alvin. He returned his attention to Jeannette, "You need anything else?"

Jeannette slid herself under the covers and let her head collapse on her pillow, "Ahhh… this is just fine…"

"Alright guys, let's go. Let her get some rest." Dave herded the chipmunks outside their room and shut the door.

Jeannette let her heavy head relax and soak into her deep, comfortable, non-hospital, purple pillow. She could still hear Dave and the Chipmunks talking outside the door…

"Dave? How long until she get's all the way better?" Brittney asked.

"I don't now… the Doctors say that she'll be good enough to go to school soon. But they want to make sure that she doesn't get hurt trying to get back to normal too fast. Better slow and safe than sorry." Dave explained, "Come on. Who's hungry?"

"I am!" they all chipped in.

Quickly the sounds of the Chipmunks faded as they all made their way to the kitchen, leaving Jeannette to relax in silence…

"Ahhh…" she closed her eyes… _Finally back home…_she smiled in thought…_So… nice… So…comforting…So…quiet…_

The sound of some kind of glass shattering in the kitchen caught her attention.

…."ALLLLLVVVIIIIIN! Be Careful!"

Jeannette's smile grew an extra size. _Well, at least it's home…._

A FEW HOURS LATER

Dave and the chipmunks were just finishing up the last of Dave's Microwaved 'home cooking.' Dave was throwing away the paper plates and cleaning off the table while the chipmunks were arguing over who would get to pick the movie tonight. Dave was just about to step in with his "it's a school night" reminder when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Alvin shouted and raced for the house phone.

"Alvin! No!" Dave yelled, scrambling to set down some of the dishes that he was carrying and race to the phone.

Alvin jumped up onto the countertop and scurried for the phone. Just as he was about to hit the button Dave snatched the phone up and out of Alvin's reach.

"HA! Hello? Dave Seville here," Dave answered looking down at Alvin with a cocky, "victory-grin" plastered all over his face.

"Hey Dave, this is Dr. Binder. I'm calling because we just got the test results back from the lab."

"That was fast. I thought you said it would take till the end of the week?"

Alvin watched as Dave's face quickly changed from playful to serious. Dave listened for a few seconds before answering, "Sure. I can come in right now…. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Dave hung up the phone and looked down at his red-clad munk. "Alvin, I have to go to the hospital. See about some stuff. Finish cleaning up in here- without breaking anything- and tell everyone where I went."

"Who gets the TV?"

"Take turns… I could be awhile…" Dave called back across his shoulder. He grabbed his coat and was out the door.

"Hmm… strange" Alvin mumbled as he turned around to go claim the TV.

The door burst open and Dave walked over to the table, "Forgot my keys… See ya guys" Dave snatched his keys and disappeared out the door once more.

Dave jumped into his car and pulled out into the street. His mind was racing as he headed to the hospital for his impromptu appointment. _That doesn't make a lot of sense. _Dave reasoned as he drove._ How could Jeannette be in worse shape? She seemed to be getting better… and faster than what they had expected in the first place. What could make the Dr. Binder want to meet with me ASAP?_

Dave's mind continued to spin until his tires stopped. He made his way across the parking lot and entered the front of the hospital. After speaking with the receptionist, Dr. Binder appeared and took Dave back to his office.

The two men barely spoke until they entered Dr. Binder's office. Considerably smaller than Dr. Hemming's, there was barely enough room for two chairs and the desk that took up the majority of the space in the room. There was far less decorations and furniture. Dave observed that there wasn't all the trophies and degrees that normally adorn doctor's offices.

After taking his seat, Dr. Binder broke the uncomfortable air between the two. "We got the lab results back earlier today. That's why I called you down here." He opened a folder and started to slide report forms across the table.

"What's all this say?" Dave asked.

"I've always been bad at this." Dr. Binder looked away towards the wall. "Dave,… Jeannette has a disease… or at least something that is similar to a form of it…called Sickle Cell disease"

"Wait...What does that mean?"

"Sickle Cell disease is a disease where there is a defect in the genomes of sickle cells in the human-er, the chipmunk body."

"Is it deadly? What does it do? Will she be okay?" Dave leaned forward with each question.

"I don't know… It doesn't make sense." Dr Binder stood up, reached under his glasses, and began to massage his eyes and forehead. It was then Dave noticed that the doctor's face looked worn, needed a shave, and begged for some sleep.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"She has all the traits of SCD, Sickle Cell Disease, but that is a gene problem inherited from parents. This is something new… I don't know…" Dr. Binder plopped back down in his chair, "I've been trying to figure this out since very early this morning… and it's not making sense."

"What's going to happen to her?" Dave asked

"Well, I'm going to be honest… I don't know." Dr Binder leaned forward and looked Dave directly in the eye. "The typical symptoms are vascular occlusion in a number of different areas…. That's just doctor speak for different body parts could start failing… The good news is that it usually only affects one area- such as the bones and joints, the eyes, or other things… and that there is usually a consistent pattern in any vaso-occlusive crises…"

"Wait…" Dave interrupted, "So what you're saying is… Jeannette has a disease that is going to have parts of her…break?...consistently?"

"…Yes…"

"What can we do?"

"Well, there are lots of treatments that we can perform. They can't get rid of the disease but they can neutralize the symptoms in many, if not most, cases." Dr. Binder informed Dave.

"So… she can be normal?" Dave asked hopefully

"Definitely… my wife has SCD… we live a fairly normal life. It doesn't bother her to much… except for the occasional joint pain…" Dr Binder said. "Jeannette should be able to live a normal life… as normal as a talking chipmunk can have I guess…"

Dave exhaled a deep breath… He didn't even know he had been holding his breath.

"But once again…" Dr. Binder added, "I'm going to be honest with you… This acts like SCD… but I don't know how it can be…So it could go better or worse for Jeannette. I only noticed this because I noticed the similarities in the blood work between Jeannette's and my wife's…"

Dave nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment or two.

Dr. Binder broke the silence once again, "Dave?" Dave looked back up to Dr. Binder. "We can get through this. I'm taking the lead on this case… If we take this one step at a time, we can get wade our way through this and figure it out…"

"Yeah… I know you're right… it's just… I wasn't expecting anything like this… It's all kinda… sudden…"

"Which is all the more reason to act fast… I was wondering if you could bring Jeannette in for a checkup next week. Mainly to see what we are working with…"

"What time? We'll be there" Dave answered

"I'll call you tomorrow after I check with the head receptionist and see what times I have free." Dr. Binder said.

"Okay…" Dave replied, "One last question… what exactly do you think she'll have to deal with? You said it usually only attacks one area…"

Dr. Binder shook his head, "There's no way to tell. We'll have to wait to see…"

"Okay…" Dave responded. He looked at the small, exhausted man across the desk from him. "And thank you…" Dave stood and extended his hand, "I can tell you're taking this case very seriously…"

"I wish I could do more… seriously," the doctor shook his hand, standing as he did so.

"I can tell you're exhausted…. I let you go home now." Dave said

"Yeah… the wife probably thinks I'm dead…" Dr. Binder replied opening the door for Dave. "See you soon… we'll get through this…"

The drive back was much worse than the drive to the hospital. Dave pulled in and headed inside. He greeted the chipmunks, who were engulfed in their popcorn and Television show. Dave then headed upstairs to the Chipmunks and Chippette's room.

As he opened the door, Jeannette rolled over, "Hey Dave." She smiled as she snuggled a little deeper under the covers, "It's SOOO good to be back in a REAL BED!"

Dave smiled at the small head barely sticking out from under the covers. "Mind if I sit down?" Dave asked as he closed the door behind him.

"As long as you don't sit on me." She giggled.

Dave sat down half way down the bed.

"Dave?" Jeannette tossed the covers back and sat up when she noticed Dave's smile fade, "Is everything alright?"

"Jeannette… I just got back from the hospital… and there is something we need to talk about…" Dave began.

Dave reviewed the whole situation, covering everything from his conversations with Dr. Hemming down to his most recent appointment with Dr. Binder. Jeannette listened, taking it all in, just as if she was paying attention to one of her teachers in class. When Dave finished, he waited for Jeannette's response.

"So…I have a disease?" Jeannette asked slowly.

Dave nodded.

"And we don't know what is going to happen?"

Dave nodded again.

The two sat in silence for a moment...

"Are you going to take care of me?" Jeannette looked up with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Jeannette, I'm going to take care of you… through everything…" Dave answered

Jeannette crawled over, hopped into his lap, curled into a ball, and buried her face into Dave's shirt.

Dave covered her with his hand, "It'll be okay Jeannette…" Dave comforted her, "The doctor's wife has the same thing and he said that she lives a normal life. I'm sure that we're going to get through this…"

The two sat in silence for several minutes, each ones' mind racing through the possibilities of the uncertain future.

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" she hugged Dave

A smile broke across Dave's face… "I'm not going anywhere. You can count on me… on all of us. We'll get through whatever comes along…"

* * *

**A/N: My appolagize to anyone who does have SCD if this is not an accurate description... This is a fanfiction concerning talking chipmunks... Not all details are accurate, but I'm still trying to keep the medical as real as I can... Again, Please Review... Tell me the Good, The Bad, and The Mispesllings... Chapter 3 Already in the works... stay tuned... **

**-AkMunk12**


	3. Chapter 3: Apologies

**A/N: Hello, I thought this was a necessary chapter before I get to the next main turn of events in the story. This is just a short Jeannette/Simon chapter. Once again, please Review and tell me what you love, what you hate, or how I could improve. (By the way, these are the CGI Chipmunks…)**

**Story thus far- Jeannette had an accident which sent her to the hospital. She recovered from the accident. Due to her visit to the hospital, it is learned that she has a strange disease that mimics SCD (Sickle Cell Disease).**

And now for Chapter 3:

"Which one Jeannette?" Brittney interrupted her for the hundredth time.

Jeannette palmed her face, pushing her glasses up onto her forehead, before looking up from her homework. "Brittney,…" Jeannette sighed, _GO AWAY… _she thought before answering, "The one on the right."

"Really? I thought this top looked better with-"

"The left one." Jeannette grumbled returning to her work.

"I thought so too. I think it matches the-"

"BRITTNEY!?" Jeannette snapped, "Can you let me have some peace? Please? I'm way behind on homework right now…"

"Fine… grumpy…" Brittney mumbled and set down the two outfits she was comparing for school tomorrow.

Brittney hopped down from the dresser and headed to the kitchen. She arrived to find Alvin attempting to make a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey Alvin."

"What-up Britt? Alvin replied, "Want some peanut butter?" he asked as he grabbed another chunk of bread and smeared it inside the peanut-butter jar.

"No thanks." Brittney replied

"You sure? It's good for you…" Alvin offered again.

"No… I just need to get out of the room. Jeannette is studying again." Brittney complained, "she gets grumpy when you interrupt her 'oh so precious' homework…"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Alvin began and looked over his shoulder, "SIMON CAN BE QUITE A LEAMON WHEN HE IS STUDYING..." He said loud enough to get his brothers attention.

Simon, who was on his way for a drink of water, walked over to the two, "You guys talking about me?"

"Of course not!" Alvin answered sarcastically, "Me and Brittney were just talking about how 'nice' the 'smart ones' are when they're being bookworms…"

"It's 'Brittney and I" Simon corrected him

"Whatever…" Alvin rolled his eyes and went back to dipping his peanut-butter.

Simon turned Brittney, "How is Jeannette doing?"

"She's studying…" Brittney grumbled, "Which means she's grumpy."

"Really?" Simon was surprised, "she seems like the type that likes school."

"You mean a bookworm like you, right Si?" Alvin prodded

"I mean someone who actually cares about educating themselves instead of trying to 'be cool'" Simon shot back.

Alvin just ignored his brother's comment.

"Jeannette gets this way sometimes. I think it's when she doesn't understand stuff… I don't know…I just know she doesn't care about the important stuff when she gets like this…" Brittney gestured towards her clothes.

"Maybe I could help her?" Simon suggested

"If you want you can try…but don't say I didn't tell you." Brittney warned

Simon walked away, hopped down from the counter, and made his way towards his bedroom. He had been waiting awhile for an opportunity to talk to Jeannette one-on-one. _Maybe she is upset about the accident…_ Simon thought.

He opened his door slightly.

"GO AWAY, BRITTNEY" Jeannette warned without looking up from her work

Simon cautiously made his way to the girls' side of the room and hopped up on the dresser behind Jeannette. "Are you busy?" he asked

A startled Jeannette spun around, "Oh….Hi…um… sorry?...I thought you were Brittney." Jeannette sputtered nervously.

"Yeah,…um… she said that you were…eh… having trouble with your homework?" Simon asked

"What? No… I just hate getting interrupted when I'm working on something." Jeannette explained, "I have all my homework to catch up on…"

"Need any help?" Simon offered

"No thank you." Jeannette smiled, "It's not hard… and I remember it better when I work it out by myself."

"That's cool…" Simon answered, "I'm kinda the same way."

Jeannette smiled.

It was a moment of awkward silence before Simon spoke, "So…I've been…um… wanting to… talk? About what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the…accident" Simon answered his eyes looking away

"What about it? I don't understand" Jeannette took a step closer.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything…" Simon began, "I should have listened to you. I should have waited. I should have been more careful-"

"Simon" Jeannette interrupted him. "It was an accident… things happen." She said with a smile.

"I…I know…but…" Simon stopped

"But what?" she asked

"I was really scared." Simon confessed.

"Me too." She smiled

"No…" Simon remained serious, "I mean… I was scared… scared that you were hurt. Scared that it was me that hurt you… Scared that you might have something wrong with you because of me…"

Jeannette's mind raced back to the hospital… and to Dave's visit with her just days ago… _I do have something wrong with me…but it's not your fault!_ Jeannette thought.

"Simon-" she started to contradict

"Jeannette," Simon interrupted, " I… I…" Simon's mind went blank, "I just want to say that I'm sorry…" he said as his shoulders slumped and he looked away.

Jeannette took another step forward and gave Simon a hug.

The move surprised Simon, and it took him a second to return the gesture.

"Simon…" Jeannette stared up at him "It's okay… I forgive you…"

_If only you knew what is really wrong with me…_ Jeannette thought. _I hate keeping secrets…_

Jeannette pulled away, "You know… I am really behind on my homework."

"Right, I'll get out of your hair then." Simon said and began to walk away.

"I was going to say that I could use a hand." Jeannette smiled as Simon turned around.

"Really?" a smile crossed his face as well.

"You were there for the lectures and all… You could explain what I missed…" Jeannette offered.

"Alright then," Simon beamed, "let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4: Secret is Out

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write (rewrite)… Nothing seemed right… I like to write two chapters before I publish the first-keeps me from getting sidetracked… These two chapters were rough writing… Anyway, Thanks to all who have read… if you've come this far please stick it through till the end… I do not own AATC. Oh,… and once again… Thanks for reading! YOU ARE AWESOME! HAVE AN AMAZING DAY/NIGHT! ****PLEASE REVIEW…**

**Story Summary: **

**Jeannette had an accident which sent her to the hospital. While there, the doctors discover that something else is wrong with Jeannette. She returns to school while they wait for the test results… And now (drumroll)… Chapter Four…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Secret Is Out

_This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening!? _ Panic streamed through Jeannette's mind as she waited in the nurse's office. Dave was on the phone and the other chipmunks were being brought out of their classes. They were all going to leave as soon as Dave arrived.

Jeannette was leaning forward in the oversized patient's table in the middle of the nurse's examination room. With her right hand she held her glasses in her lap and with her left she covered the left side of her face. A few small tears had slid down her cheeks and onto her chin. Her breathing was rapid. Her heart beat fast. Her thoughts were a blur.

_This cannot be happening to me!?...No!... This can't happen!_

The girls were the first to arrive from their class rooms; after all, they had been there when the incident happened. Brittney and Eleanor hopped up onto the examination table.

"Has anything changed? Are you okay?" they asked rapidly.

Jeannette shook her head rapidly. It was still the same…and she was not okay. Brittney placed her arm around the slightly trembling chipmunk, "It'll be okay…"

Eleanor did the same, "The doctor's at the hospital will make it all better…They'll fix it." she promised.

Just then the boys rushed into the room. "What happened?" Theodore asked as soon as he saw Jeannette.

"Is she alright?" Simon and Alvin asked as all three jumped up to join the sisters.

"There was an accident in PE class…" Eleanor began

"Someone threw a dodge ball," Brittney finished

"So we're going to the hospital because of a dodge ball?" Alvin asked

Jeannette started to cry again after hearing Alvin's comment. Simon immediately elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry?" Alvin looked to the two sisters. "What did I say?"

Brittney shook her head and gave him a look that said "stop talking!"

The nurse hung up the phone and walked back into the examination room, "Alright guys. That was Dave. He's just pulling into the school parking lot. Let's get going…"

The chipmunks all made their way to the front of the school. It didn't take long before they were in Dave's car speeding towards the hospital.

"Jeannette, how bad does it hurt?" Dave asked once they were out of the parking lot.

Jeannette shook her head, "It doesn't…"

"Hang on we'll be there soon…"

The trip to the hospital went fast, uneventful, and quiet. It wasn't until after Dave and Jeannette had disappeared behind the double doors at the hospital, leaving the chipmunks in the waiting room, that they finally started to talk.

"What happened to Jeannette?" Simon asked the sisters.

"We were all playing dodge ball." Brittney began, "Jeannette was one of like four or five players left… Someone threw a dodge ball at her. She jumped to get out of the way but it tripped her up and she fell into one of the bleacher benches."

"So she hurt her head?" Alvin asked

"No…" Eleanor answered, "She was holding her eye…" Eleanor sighed, "She kept saying that she couldn't see…"

"What?" Simon was even more concerned, "Couldn't see? Why couldn't she see? Did you see her eye? Did she say anything else?"

To each question the chipmunks merely looked down and shook their head. "We went to the nurse's station immediately… they told us to get our stuff and come back… we showed back up just before you guys did…"

Simon's shoulders slumped and he turned away and sat on his own chair. He sat there staring at the double doors…waiting for some news… hoping for some good news…_ why would she loose her eyesight from falling?... A concussion maybe… Maybe shock?...Oh, Jeannette… what's going on?! …WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

It seemed like hours before anything happened in the waiting room… But behind those double doors Dr. Binder was dealing directly with Jeannette. After asking what seemed like dozens of questions to Jeannette about her problem, Dr. Binder began to exam her eyes. He took a few tear samples, which were very available, and began to study both the tears and her eyes.

He seemed to focus on one and then mumble something to himself. After that he would roll his chair over to a machine, make some adjustments, stare into an eyepiece, and then roll back to Jeannette and study her eyes…

Before long the doctor began to talk to both Dave and Jeannette. "Mmmkay…" the doctor seemed to be drawing a conclusion. "Jeannette, I need you to tell me what you saw after you fell…"

"Umm…It got really bright… and then… everything was white when I looked through my left eye… and now It's all dark…I'm really scared…"

"Mmmmkay…" the doctor mumbled as he took his light and, once again, shined it into Jeannette's left eye. "… and you can't see anything out of your left eye now?"

She closed her right eye, "No…"

The doctor rolled himself over to another machine with a small sample he had just taken from her eye. He looked into the machine and started to take some notes on a clipboard… After this he turned to Dave, "Are the rest of the chipmunks with you?"

Dave was slightly taken back, "Yes, they're waiting in the waiting room."

"I need to examine them all. I think I've found the culprit… it looks like some type of bacteria seems to be attacking her eyes…I need to examine the others…"

"Okay… I'll go get them…" Dave turned and left the exam room…

The doctor nodded then returned to his machine…It was all quiet before he sighed put down his clipboard and looked up across the room at his miniature patient curled up on the examination table. He rolled himself over to her. "Jeannette?"

She looked up, expecting him to check in her eyes again. But instead he just sat there.

"Jeannette… how are you doing?" he asked

"I told you… Ever since I fell-"

"No, no, no… I didn't ask about your eye… How are _You_ doing?"

"I'm scared…" she looked down.

"That's defiantly understandable… It is scary when stuff like this happens…" he lifted her head up to look him in the eye, "but you're not alone…I'm working on fixing this… okay?"

A faint smile showed on her cheeks, "okay…"

And just as fast as he had gotten personal, Dr. Binder switched back to being the professional analyst… "Now Jeannette," he began with a few more questions, "How has your right eye been? Any light flashes? Or strange colors?..."

Jeannette answered the doctor's few remaining questions as he took down notes on his clipboard. As soon as he was finished, the rest of the family had arrived…

"Alright," the doctor began. "if you all could get comfortable… II believe we have some explaining to do… Jeannette? Have you told them about your condition?"

Jeannette blushed slightly, "no…" she answered shyly.

"Alright then… as you know Jeannette was in here earlier last week for treatment regarding a house accident…" The chipmunks nodded as they recalled the incident. "To make the long story short, we ran some tests and found that Jeannette has a medical condition, a disease, which is fairly new to us…"

Jeannette could feel her family's eyes move from the doctor to herself. The doctor continued, "It was my recommendation that she keep it a secret until we knew exactly what it was and how we can treat it…"

"So you know that now, right?" Simon's concern showing on his face.

"Yes…and no…" the Doctor answered, "we know that this disease mimics Sickle Cell Disease… and after tonight I can tell it is a bacteria pathogen… I've made some calls and there are specialists on the way in… they should be here tomorrow sometime…."

"So we have to stay here till tomorrow?" Alvin complained

"No… only Jeannette. That is as long as none of you have this infection as well… Dave, I'll have to check you too… We don't know if this is a Chipmunk-only thing or what…"

"What about Jeannette's eye?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah, why can't she see?" Brittney pushed.

"Well,…" the doctor began, "based on the initial results the bacteria seem to be attacking Jeannette's retinas… and so I'll be needing to check on all of you… before we do this are there any questions?"

"Can you fix Jeannette?" Theodore asked

Dr. Binder looked at Theodore and thought about his innocent question, "Theodore…" the doctor's mind spun as he tried to figure out some way of explaining the situation to him…he decided to tell the simple truth… "I don't know… but I'm going to try… and I'm bringing in some experts to help me…"

This answer seemed to satisfy him. "Now…, I need to examine each of you guys… make sure you guys are clean. So if you could, one-at-a-time, come over here please…" He took a list from the nurse and added it to his clipboard, "starting with…Simon…"

* * *

The examinations all came back with all of the other chipmunks receiving the okay to go home for the night. The doctor and Jeannette escorted the family as they exited the exam rooms. By the time they arrived in the waiting room, Dr. Binder was finishing explaining what would happen next. "…so as soon as I can fully brief them on this situation they should be able to dive right in and figure out exactly what is going on."

Dave turned and offered his hand, "Thanks for all you've done doctor…And you trust these specialists you're bringing in?"

Dr. Binder smiled, "They're the best… I even went to school with one of them… He's a personal friend and I can vouch he's one of the best out there…"

Dave nodded then knelt down to talk to Jeannette. "Hey Jeannette, you going to be okay?"

"I think so" the eye-patch sporting chipmunk replied…

"I'll be right back after I drop these guys off at the house with Toby…" Dave replied, "You go ahead with Dr. Binder… try to relax…"

Jeannette nodded, "see you guys soon…" she called as they walked out the door.

The doctor turned to Jeannette, "Your family cares for you very much don't they?"

Jeannette's thoughts brought a smile to her face, "Yeah… They do…"

Jeannette's smile infected the doctor as he replied, "You have to tell me all about them while we wait…" he said as he carried her back to her patient room

"Well…" Jeannette began, "We grew up in a small town-population three hundred and…"

**A/N: Recognize the last line? Oh well, if you don't, I have a really awesome movie to recommend to you, lol… Thanks to all who have reviewed… I'm literally shocked…and a touch surprised… you guys are awesome…Just letting you know that… Next chapter should be up soon… And it'll be a good one ****… (It's nearly done… trying to find a good cut-off point.) Well, continue ****REVIEWING ****even if you're a guest… it's a huge boost… really helps me write/think… Peace out**

-AkMunk12

P.S.-If you're starting to feel bummed for Jeannette (Author's experience) Check out my other story "PS, if this is Brittney" I wrote it to cheer me up... Anyway, sorry for the selfish plug...


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home

**A/N: Hey Guys, first things first, HUGE APOLOGY! I am so sorry… I was informed in a review (Thank You "bob jones" seriously… THANK YOU) that I was misspelling not only one chipmunk's name BUT TWO of them! I AM SO SORRY! It is "Brittany and Jeanette" NOT "Brittney and Jeannette"! I am a horrible fan and beg for your forgiveness… I will attempt to go back and fix that mistake when I have time… most likely after I finish "Through the Dark" (Which shouldn't be too long). Please forgive any future misspellings (I know a Jeannette and I have a cousin Brittney…) I will try my best to change!**

**Secondly, I need to inform you guys that YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! And thank you for the REVIEWS, PM's, and TAKING THE TIME to read my stories. YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**

**Thirdly, I'm updating two chapters this time… I've got three stories I really want to get going. But, I'm not starting them until I finish this one. And I don't want to neglect this story…So, those stories will just have to wait for Jeanette… and without further rambling…**

**Story Summary: **

**Jeanette had an accident which sent her to the hospital. While there, the doctors discover that something else is wrong with Jeannette. She returned to school while they wait for the test results… While at school, Jeanette gets in an accident which causes her to lose all vision in one eye…**

**Chapter 5: Back Home**

"They're here!" Theodore called from the front window.

The chipmunks all dropped what they were doing and ran to join Theo on the windowsill.

Dave stopped the car in the driveway and turned off the key. He got out and opened the passenger door for Jeanette. He led the eye-patch wearing Chippette to the front door and opened it with his key.

"Welcome home, Jeanette!" they all shouted as Dave opened the door.

A smile cracked as she looked up and saw the overly-glittered banister they had poorly hung in the living room. "Aww... thanks guys!" her smile grew as she saw her friends and family standing beneath their creation with open arms.

"We mean it… it is good to have you back!" Theodore said and gave her a hug…

Each of the chipmunks got in line behind Theodore to get their hug from their returning roommate. After Theo was Alvin. And after Alvin came the sisters. Last of all, Simon came up to Jeanette. "How do you feel?" he asked as he received his hug.

"Like a pin-cushion" she complained quietly. "but I'm glad that no-one else had this stupid disease…"

"We've been waiting for you all morning!" Eleanor said, "I could barely sleep last night after we left you at the hospital two nights ago…"

"Yeah, it really stinks you had to stay an extra night…" Brittany complained.

_You have no idea... _Jeanette thought, "Yeah, that wasn't fun…"

"Need some rest Jeanette?" Dave asked as he returned from putting Jeanette's luggage back in their room.

A large yawning "yeeeeees please…" was Jeanette's answer.

Dave picked up the chipmunk and carried her into the 'Chipmunk room' and set her down on her bed… "Alright guys… you know the drill. Let her get some sleep…" Dave said as Jeanette settled herself under the top layer of bed-covers.

Dave closed the door and Jeanette rolled over to face the wall. She began to tear up… everything that was happening, everything that the 'specialist doctors' said was about to happen. The whole reason she had been kept another night… _it can't be true…_

The door to the room reopened and shut quietly. She heard the soft tapping of chipmunk feet as they made their way towards her bed… and then felt the slight thump as they hopped up onto her mattress.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked, "Jeanette?... are you okay?"

"Simon…" she began to sob… "they gave me more bad news…" she continued to lie on her side facing the wall.

"What do you mean?" Simon hopped over her and knelt down so he could talk to her face-to-face.

"Simon…" she sat up and put her head on his shoulder, "they say I'm going to go blind…"

Simon's world slammed to a halt.

"What!?"

"The stupid doctors say my stupid retina detached… there's nothing they can do…"

"But what about your right-"

"One week!" she buried her head into his shoulder, "ONE FREAKING WEEK TILL I'M BLIND!" Jeanette started shoving her head into his shoulder repeatedly.

Simon knelt there shocked…_this can't be happening… _

Jeanette cried for what seemed like hours… when she stopped she lifted her face to look at Simon… Tears were fresh on his face as well. He seemed to be staring off into space over her shoulder. "Simon?"

Simon immediately snapped back to reality, "Yes?" he looked down.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice…

"Jeanette," Simon sighed, "I told you… it's what are _WE_ going to do…" Simon corrected her squeezing her in their embrace to emphasize the 'we.'

She immediately started to calm down. A combination of the long cry along with Simon's words helped her tear-soaked face brake into a smile…"How do you do that…" she thought out loud as she stared up into Simon's comforting blue eyes.

"Hmm?... Do what?" his face twisted in a confused look.

She placed her face back into his shoulder, "ymm juhhh muk evrrfmmm beppmm" she said into his shoulder.

"Pardon?" Simon leaned back so he could look into her face again.

"I said," she blushed, "you just make me feel better…" she looked away… "you calm me down…"

The two separated and Jeanette began to discuss in detail what the doctors had said…

"So they're sure about how long you have?" Simon asked, hoping that there was some small chance that what Jeanette was saying could be untrue…

"They identified the bacteria… The one specialist that was Dr. Binder's friend said he had seen it a few times… it's really rare…"

"So what did they say exactly?"

"They said it was bacterial. It mimics SCD in its effects, but it won't spread anywhere else…"

"That's good, right?" Simon suggested

"It doesn't matter…" Jeanette sighed, "they already have me taking shots and eye drops that have already killed most of the infection…"

"That's good news though,… why do you say you are still going to go blind…"

Jeanette looked away and stated flatly, "Because the bacteria attacked my retina… it's most likely going to detach within a week… the damage was done… what happened to the left one is going to happen to the right one…"

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Simon asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, when they told Dave and me the news…. I cried…" Jeanette recounted, "I still don't know what to do…"

Simon searched for something to say… _What do I say?... _Before he could think of somthing Jeanette continued…

"But… I was sitting in my hospital bed after they told me… and after I had talked with Dave…and after I cried… I didn't know what I was going to do… And then I remembered a song…"

"A song?" Simon asked

"Yeah…" Jeanette pulled out her IPod from under her pillow and handed Simon one of the ear buds, "I'll show you…"

Jeanette flipped through several songs before finding what she was looking for… After the first few words Simon recognized the song and protested, "Jeanette-"

She shushed him and pointed back to her IPod… then restarted the song…

"_If Today Was Your Last Day_" by Nickleback

…**My best friend gave me the best advice,  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right,  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by,****  
****That first step you take is the longest stride.**

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late,  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?****  
****Would you live each moment like your last?****  
****Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had? If today was your last day?**

**What if, what if, if today was your last day?****  
**

**Against the grain should be a way of life,  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight.  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try,  
So live like you're never living twice.  
Don't take the free ride in your own life.****  
**

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late,  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?**

**And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above,  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?****  
**

**If today was your last day,  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars,  
Regardless of who you are…**

**So do whatever it takes,  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life.****  
****Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side.**

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?**

**And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love, if today was your last day?**

After the song ended Simon removed his ear bud, "Jeanette… I… It… You know… I mean…" he sputtered trying to organize his thoughts.

"Simon…" Jeanette shushed him again

He looked up at her.

"I know…" she released an exhausted sigh, "I know I'm not going to die… but…" she searched for the words to say…

"If this was your last week…" Simon finished for her, "at least your last week for you to see… you'd want to 'live each moment like your last?' right?"

"And not take the free ride to my own life…" Jeanette added.

"Reminisce old memories?" Simon quoted.

"More like make new ones… better ones." she returned her gaze back into his eyes, "You know… 'Find _that one_ you're dreaming of…'"

Simon gulped and smiled, "finally fall in love?" he asked blushing.

Jeanette nodded and smiled, "'Let nothing stand in your way…'"as she got up and took a step towards Simon.

Simon stood up as well, "Cause you can't rewind…"

The two Chippettes embraced each other once more. Jeanette looked up at Simon with her one good eye. Simon looked down at the beautiful little Chippette clinging to him…When he looked at her one phrase kept repeating itself in his head… _that one you're dreaming of…_

Simon opened his mouth to say something…

"I DON'T CARE!" the door to the Chipmunk room burst open and a very angry pink Chippette came storming in… "Why didn't you tell us?!" Brittany pointed an accusing finger as she marched up to her younger sister. "I'm your sister and I should have been one of the first to know! But no! I have to find out about it from Dave, almost A WEEK AFTER YOU KNEW SOMETHING WAS…"

It was then that Brittany noticed Simon. "And YOU probably knew too!"

"She just told me!... Just now!" Simon defended himself

"Brittany-" Jeanette tried to intervene

"Why?!" Brittany jumped onto the bed, "Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell any of us?!"

Dave jumped into the room, "Brittany! CALM DOWN!"

"CALM DOWN?" Brittany shouted back, "I'm like the last one to know, THAT MY SISTER IS GOING BLIND! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE THAT I MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW THAT TINY LITTLE DETAIL? WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?"

"Because... we just found out this morning!" Dave answered, "If you would have let me finish telling you what happened instead of storming off and disturbing…" Dave stopped as he looked over towards Jeanette's bed, "Simon?... What are you doing in here? Jeanette is supposed to be resting."

"Umm…. Reminiscing?" Simon replied

"I asked him to come in…" Jeanette lied

"So why does Simon get to talk to Jeanette, WHILE I'M LEFT IN THE DARK ABOUT THE WHOLE THING?!" Brittany complained.

"BRITTANY STOP!" Dave shouted, silencing everyone in the room.

Dave walked over to a chair, grabbed it, and sat down. By this time the rest of the chipmunks had wondered over and were standing outside the doorway… Dave saw them and motioned them in…

"Okay… This is rough news… and maybe we should have shared it as a family… But it's already too late for that… I'm sorry…" Dave looked at each of his chipmunks individually, "Guys, we need to be a family… act like a family… especially now."

Everyone in the room started to look at each other… "One of us is hurt… and it's up to us to look out for each other."

The room was silent. Everyone's mind occupied with the seriousness of their situation… _A sibling gone blind… a helpless sister/friend that would now be completely dependent on them…_

"There's going to be a lot more work to be done now… We need to think about each other before we think about ourselves…"

Everyone's head slightly nodded in agreement, everyone slowly realizing what the implications of the news about Jeanette.

"Just like the Meerkats in "Meerkat Manor?" Theodore asked…

"Hmm… yes… just like in Meerkat Manor…" Dave answered

"Guys?" Jeanette addressed everyone in her room…Everyone turned and looked…

"I'm sorry…. Can I get a hug?"

**A/N: I wasn't satisfied with the ending… sorry. I do not own AATC or Nickleback… Next Chapter should be online in a few minutes…**


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Dark

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is written rather choppily. I was writing from mainly Simon's point of view… But I don't really know if it turned out like I wanted… REVIEW and let me know what you think. (REMEMBER: all reviews appreciated- I don't want to be misspelling main characters…. I feel like such an idiot… oh well, can only do better, right?) Enjoy!**

**Story Summary: **

**Jeanette had an accident which sent her to the hospital. While there, the doctors discover that something else is wrong with Jeannette. She returned to school while they wait for the test results… While at school, Jeanette gets in an accident which causes her to lose all vision in one eye. After returning from the hospital, Jeanette informs Simon (and Dave informs the other Chipmunks) that she has roughly one week until all of her vision is gone… (so sad)**

**Chapter 6: Into the dark**

Dave's head bobbled with sleep as he sat on his bed working on his laptop. He very tiredly shut the lid to the laptop and stood up stretching. After his stretch, he opened his bedroom door and headed down the hallway. He glanced to a clock on the wall…and yawned- _one-thirty in the morning…I've got to start getting to bed sooner…_

Dave entered the family room. He glanced to the couch to see a sight that had become familiar this week, two chipmunks lying on the couch asleep. He walked over to them…

_So sad, _Dave thought as he tucked in the two chipmunks. "Good-night Jeanette… I hope Dr. Sharp is right… I don't know how you keep it together…"

Dave turned to the chipmunk asleep on the cushion, "Thanks Simon…You really have stuck by Jeanette through this whole thing… You're a true friend… Goodnight Si…"

Dave walked away quietly to return to his room. He turned the TV off before turning around and staring at the exhausted couple… He then yawned and headed off to his room.

Back on the cushion, one of the chipmunks slowly opened his eyes… _Good…alone again… _ Simon rolled his covers back and slid back to where he was resting with his back against the back-cushion of the chair… _Time to think…_

Simon looked over to the Chippette lying asleep with her back turned to him just on the other side of the couch cushion.

He needed time to think… This entire week had been flying by, keeping him busy. But now,… now he just needed time to think. Time to remember…

"Ya know, Jeanette," Simon said quietly, "I didn't know that this week would fly by so fast…" Simon started… "The beginning of the week you kept planning all the things you wanted to do… Places you wanted to go…" Simon smiled as he remembered their Monday trip to the zoo. "You seemed to ignore everything… You were so happy…"

Simon retraced their steps through the zoo. From the tall giraffes, the ginormous elephants, the beautiful butterfly room… Simon paused and replayed that memory. Replayed them walking through the rooms filled with the spectacularly colored living and dead insect collections… _You really loved the Monarchs…_ Simon recollected, _How they travelled…no…migrated across the continent for the winter… and returned back again…_ "I remember how you turned around in front of the purple butterfly display… Your smile…Your face… that was so… priceless…" Simon paused for a moment and looked at the sleeping Chippette. "I should have told you that I thought you were more beautiful than any of those butterflies…"

Simon continued to replay the week, "Remember when we ate spaghetti that night?" He chuckled, "You got sauce all over you when you tripped and fell into your plate… oh… that was so…funny."

Simon's smile faded as he replayed that night… "and then… that night… Dave let us stay up late... and we talked about books…" Simon reflected in silence for a few moments before he continued, " I never knew you had such love for old stories…for digging into old books in the back of the library…" Simon sighed as the end of that conversation played through his mind. He decided to skip that part and move on…

His smile returned when he remembered her mischievous mood… "hehe…remember when we decided, well, _you_ decided to pull that water balloon prank on Alvin at the park… And Brittany got soaked too… that was awesome… Of course… that happened right before the reporters showed up…"

_The reporters… all week…nothing but questions… everywhere…. _"I wish they wouldn't have shown up… It seemed like they were hovering around…waiting for it to happen… I almost think they wanted it to happen so they could have 'the big news break' when you…"

Simon stopped. He looked away from Jeanette as a tear slipped down his cheek.

That's what he had been working up to. This whole ridiculous conversation with a sleeping Chipmunk was all just Simon's mind trying to gather up the courage to think about what had happened… _To think about_ _that moment…_

"Ya know," Simon began, "I didn't expect it to happen like that…"

_You knew it was happening… I knew it was happening… _Simon contemplated, "And there was nothing I could do…" Simon began to cry…

He immediately stopped when heard Jeanette as she rolled over, "Simon?"

"Yeah?.. Ahem… What's…um… what's up?" Simon tried to hide the emotion in his voice.

"I've been listening the whole time, Si…" Jeanette began

"The _whole_ time?"

"Well… long enough" she answered

Simon blushed… "umm… so what did you hear?"

"I heard you thinking about the last thing I saw…" she answered

"Yeah..." Simon sighed "I just wish it could be different…"

"Si,…" Jeanette paused as she gathered her thoughts, "Life isn't always going to work out… you have to be thankful for what you do get… and if this had to happen… I'm glad… I'm glad because the last thing I got to see was you…"

Simon remembered her waking up at night… the long trip to the hospital…

"When exactly did you stop seeing?" Simon asked

"When we were in the car… and you hugged me…"

Simon remained silent as that dreaded moment replayed in his mind…

"Simon?" Jeanette started to feel her way over to him.

Simon snapped out of it and met her halfway… the two curled up together in the middle of the couch.

"You know that Dr. Sharp says there is still hope…" Jeanette reminded

"Yeah… a remote chance…" Simon replied as he recalled the scrawny specialist that was Dr. Binder's friend.

"Simon… don't give up hope…"

"I'll try…" he replied

"You know what I hate most about not seeing?" Jeanette questioned

"What?"

"I can't see your eyes…" she began to run her small hands over his face, "I can't see your expression…"

She ran her hands over his eyebrows. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers across the bridge of his nose. She felt across his cheeks. And then she let her fingers stop at his lips…

"I can't tell what you're thinking…"

Simon gently took hold of her right hand that was on his face, kissed it, and replied, "I promise… I promise I won't give up…"

She ran her left hand through his bed-head hair, around the rims of his glasses over his ears, and then onto his shoulder, "I believe you…"

**A/N: And I think we all know what happened next… Anyway, let me know how you think this story is coming along… I really started to think about all the disadvantages blind people have… Stop and think about that some time… It'll make you appreciate life… And hopefully you guys are staying dry… (part of my city flooded… AND IT'S STILL RAINING! ugg) See you guys soon! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Spark

**A/N: Hello! So… This chapter is too short… I keep trying to add to it and it just keeps making it worse. So I'm sticking with what I've got… The ending is very choppy. (I apologize)… I just want to give a quick and sincere thank you to all of you who have not only read but taken the time to review. If this story is any good at all it is because of you guys. Your encouragement and corrections have helped me make this. Again, please review. Tell me what you love, hate, would like to see different… **

**Story Summary:**

**Jeanette had an accident which sent her to the hospital. While there, the doctors discover that something else is wrong with Jeanette. She finds out she has a bacterial infection in her eyes. This infection leads to a complete loss of vision for Jeanette. She now has to rely on her friends and family to help her with her handicap… Is there hope for Jeanette?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Spark**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Aww…. Shut it off!..." Brittany moaned coming out of her deep sleep…

Theodore, who- as always- was already up, hopped onto the dresser and shut off the annoying alarm clock.

Brittany rolled over onto her right side… _I don't wanna get up…. Just…. Five… more…._

"Come on guys let's go!" Dave's chipper morning voice broke through the early morning peace…

"Already?..." Simon whined as he stretched under his covers

"I hate you…" Alvin moaned

Eleanor stepped out of the bathroom, "Come on guys… we don't want to be late on Jeanette's first day back…"

_Oh yeah!_ _Jeanette!_ Brittany snapped awake and sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes, "what time is it?"

Simon sat up as well and slipped on his glasses.

"I set the alarm a few minutes earlier than usual. I wanted to make sure you guys had enough time this morning." Dave informed everyone. "Now come on. I've got waffles that are going to be hot-n-ready here real soon."

"You set the alarm earlier?!" Alvin complained and rolled over

"Come on Alvin…" Dave replied

Alvin didn't move.

"Alvin? It's time to get up…"

Alvin didn't move.

"Alvin!"

Still no movement.

"ALLLLVVVIIN!"

"Okay!... sheesh…" Alvin finally rolled over and sat up attempting rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked to the clock. "A few minutes!? We're up an hour early?!"

"Come on and get ready, Alvin. We have some extra things to do and we're going to talk over breakfast about how you guys are going to take care of Jeanette at school…"

The waking chipmunks all turned to their handicapped sibling/friend.

_I don't want to go to school… _Jeanette thought groggily as she sat up. _Hmm… never thought that I would ever think that…_

Jeanette stretched and then reached over and put her glasses on out of habit… Simon noticed she blushed and took her glasses off and set them back on the bedside table… _Oops…_Jeanette thought

After the others had left, Brittany hopped down from her bunk, "Ready to pick out an outfit?" Brittany asked, her mood improving slightly at the thought of getting to pick out clothes…. That did seem to be Brittany's favorite part of school- picking out a style for the day… everything else about school she could do without…

"Umm… can you pick out something that doesn't draw any attention to me?" she asked

_Then just wear what you always wear, _Brittany thought, "Sure… um… anything in particular?"

"Right now I just want those special glasses…" Jeanette replied

"Oh yeah…_"_ Brittany started going through the bed-side dresser looking for the special glasses that the doctor had given to Jeanette so she wouldn't have to wear the double eye patch. "Here they are." Brittany held up the dark sunglasses.

Jeanette held out her hand and Brittany placed the eyewear in her hand. Jeanette quickly slipped them on… she remembered the sight of her one bad eye when she was still able to see… That was a sight she wasn't particularly excited for everyone else to see.

"So… Today I'm going to be your buddy." Brittany said as she picked out a top for herself and Jeanette, "So I'm going to give you a choice… You can blend in with me and my _awesome fashion_…or you can wear what you normally wear…" Brittany said obviously hinting at what she wanted her to pick.

"Umm… what's the difference?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "There's a WOORRRLD of difference."

"Well,…" Jeanette paused, "Make me look normal… I don't want to… um… yeah… just make me look like normal."

"Why? Don't want to what? Look awesome like me?" Brittany prodded jokingly. Then Brittany noticed Jeanette's expression. "Jeanette? What's the matter?"

Jeanette let out a sigh, "nothing…"

"I'm not going to give you any clothes until you tell me." Brittany warned jokingly.

"I don't want to… well…"

"What?" Brittany prodded impatiently

"Well… You're popular. And… And I don't want to make you look bad… So, just make me look like normal…"

Brittany just stood there.

"Brittany?"

Jeanette flinched as she felt an arm slide behind her and onto her left shoulder and the owner of the arm sitting down on Jeanette's right. "Jeanette…" Brittany began, "I'm your sister. I know no-one here is as good as me at fashion… Not even close" she added with a slight squeeze showing she was 'sorta' joking. "But… We are all close here… and you're my sister… I don't care what other people think. I'm never going to be embarrassed of you…"

Jeanette smiled and returned the 'side-hug.'

"At least not too much," Brittany joked as she stood up. "So… You picked wrong… try again." She said smiling.

Jeanette could hear the smile in Brittany's voice. "Fine… give me the _awesome fashion_" she said with a smile and imitated Brittany's tone.

"Good choice!" Brittany beamed and started to organize their outfits… _I get to make two people gorgeous today!_

The two chippettes took longer to get ready than normal. When they finally entered the kitchen, the last of the waffles were just finishing cooking. Brittany led Jeanette over to Dave, who helped the two up onto the table.

Simon, still half-asleep, was just finishing his breakfast when he looked over as Dave set the two Chippettes on the table.

Jeanette heard a fork drop and then heard Brittany giggle.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked

Another giggle was her response as Brittany led her over to her spot on the table.

Brittany leaned over and whispered in Jeanette's ear, "Simon's eyeballs just about popped out of his head when he saw you… He dropped his fork and is blushing _really bad._"

"Really?" she asked quietly, starting a blush of her own.

"Alright… you guys ready for school?" Dave asked.

Several moans were his answers.

"I wanted to talk to you guys this morning and make sure you guys understand what's going on." Dave started, "The school has a 'special-needs' section that Jeanette will be going to now. The principle and I talked and we decided that one of you guys will be Jeanette's 'buddy' and help her get to all of her classes."

"We talked about this a couple of days ago didn't we?" Alvin mumbled

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure that we're all on the same page…" Dave responded, "Today is Brittany's turn, but that doesn't mean that it's all Brittany's responsibility. You all need to look out for each other…"

"Okay…" the chipmunks replied.

"And I'll be taking you guys into school every morning now."

"But what about your job?" Simon asked

"Let's just say that… your guys' music gives me… a little leverage as to when I work… plus they understand the situation…"

"Then why do you work at all? Why not just kick back and play video games all day and hang out with us?" Alvin asked

"Because… I write songs 'cause you guys need all the help you can get." Dave joked and Alvin rolled his eyes smiling. "Anyways… to get back on subject, Today is Brittany's turn. Tomorrow is Eleanor's, and the day after is Simon's, and then last is Alvin."

"I don't get a turn?" Theodore asked

"You're like the back-up… If any of these guys need an extra hand you'll be there to help 'em out. Okay?"

Theodore beamed, "Okay!"…

"Now eat up… we have to leave in about fifteen minutes…"

* * *

After a long day of work, school, and city traffic, Dave walked inside the front door, dropped his keys onto the counter, and headed into the kitchen to start making supper. The school-weary chipmunks followed him inside and then scattered to their perspective afterschool places to recuperate.

Brittany and Jeanette plodded into the chipmunk room.

_That was soooo exhausting!..._ Jeanette plopped down on her bed...

"You too, huh?" Brittany collapsed on Jeanette's bed next to her.

"What?" Jeanette asked

"You look exhausted…" Brittany sighed.

"Yeah,… Everything is so hard now…" Jeanette mumbled, "I can't even tie my shoes…."

"Doesn't your stick help?" Brittany referenced the walking cane Jeanette was still trying to master.

"With tying my shoes?" Jeanette asked jokingly

Brittany rolled her eyes…

"It helps with walking…"

"And stabbing my feet…" Brittany complained jokingly

The two Chipmunks remained sprawled out on Jeanette's for several minutes discussing the day.

"So… are you going to need any help with homework?" Jeanette asked.

"Naw… I think I got it…" Brittany replied. "it's just math… What's your homework?"

"I'm learning my ABC's…" Jeanette answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… I have to learn Brail… So… I'm back to the ABC's…" Jeanette sighed

"Want to trade?" Brittany joked

"Actually…. I don't care for Math to much…. I'm more of an English and Literature person…" She replied

"Fine…" Brittany feigned being offended

Brittany felt Jeanette's hand find and grasp hers. "Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"You know… one good thing about this…" Jeanette started.

"What?" Brittany looked over to her blind sister

"I don't think we've spent so much time alone together since we came to Hollywood."

"Yeah… I thought that too…" Brittany answered with a slight wrist squeeze, "I think we Chippette sisters should get away alone sometime…" she suggested.

"Yeahhh…" Jeanette sighed… "that'd be fun…"

* * *

Several thousand miles away, it was, as usual, raining. It looked to be another typical Seattle evening. Not that Dr. Sharp would notice… or care for that matter.

The middle-aged scrawny figure of the doctor was collapsed on a small cot in his lab office. Though only in his early thirties, the doctor had graying hair and looked to be nearly twice his age. His aged look was most likely due to the situation he was in this week. Too much work. It had been nearly two days since he had left the medical research complex. Sleeping, eating, and working… all in his lab. It had been over thirty hours since he had seen any outside weather.

The doctor stirred as his wristwatch started sounding out a wake-up alarm. He reached over, shut off the alarm, and sat up scratching his short, un-kept hair.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stood and walked over to one of the many different complex medical machines he had in his lab. He looked to the screen…

_97% complete…_

"Yaaaaaawwwwn" the doctor stretched.

He walked over to his desk and started to go through files and paperwork… Not finding what he was looking for on the overcrowded , cluttered desk, he began to open desk drawers searching for something…

"Ah ha!" he smiled triumphantly, "there you are…"

The doctor pulled out a half-eaten sandwich he had saved from a meal or two ago. "I thought you'd be a breakfast." He looked at his watch before taking a bite.

He walked over to the machine again…

_98% complete…_

He wandered over to his corkboard. He had pictures, files, and diagrams all tacked up in no particular order…

He noticed a picture tacked up in the corner.

_Hmm… good 'ole Binder…_ Dr. Sharp chuckled as he started to reminisce about their crazy times in medical school…

The doctor's face soured as he looked to a picture hanging right next to the photo of Binder and his wife. A photo that he had tacked up from his most recent trip…

"That's so stupid…" the Doctor complained

A beeping noise disrupted his train of thought. He walked over to the machine again.

_Analysis 100% complete._

The machine started to print out files and then a diagram.

The doctor took the diagram and tacked it up on the board next to the pictures he had just been looking at.

"Hmm…"

The doctor took a magnifying glass from his desk and stepped forward to investigate the diagram.

After several minutes the doctor stepped back…

"That makes no sense!" he complained

"You! You shouldn't be like that… and you should be… what?... Aww, man…" the doctor had pointed at the diagram with his sandwich hand and had dropped part of his sandwich…

He bent over and started to pick up the inside of his sandwich that had fallen on the ground.

He picked up an olive and stood up.

"Hmm…" he tossed his sandwich to the floor and walked over to another stack of papers. He searched through them until he found what he wanted.

"Hmmm… I wonder... Yes… Yes… No… Yes…"

The doctor looked at the olive and then walked to a computer. He started typing and running numbers through some programs.

"If this works… I'm going to eat a whole jar of you guys…" the doctor talked to the olive.

After another couple of minutes the printer on the other side of the lab began to spit out sheets of paper.

The doctor grabbed the olive and walked over and began to skim through the reports…

"Hmmm…. Mkkkay… Mkkkay…. Yes… maybe… Hmmm…"

The slightly eccentric specialist held the olive up, "you…are… a… genius…"

He ran over to the cork board and took the picture from his last trip… "Jeanette… this just might work… Time to call good, 'ole Binder…"

And the doctor walked out of the lab to make a phone call… leaving his sandwich sprawled all over the floor…

**A/N: Well that was my best attempt to create a slightly eccentric, super-smart doctor. I apologize for the choppiness of the last section… I never seem to be satisfied with my stories… anyway… What will happen next? I know! Stay tuned…**

**There was one more thing...oh, what was it... oh yeah! PLEASE REVIEW :-)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Decision

**A/N:Hello All! And hello weekend! This Chapter was really...not really 'fun'... but really... I don't know... It was really cool to write. Sorry it is so long but I couldn't really stop... I can't believe how many people have read this... And so many reviews... Well... Without further rambling I give you Chapter 8...**

**Story Summary: **

******Jeanette had an accident which sent her to the hospital. While there, the doctors discover that something else is wrong with Jeanette. She finds out she has a bacterial infection in her eyes. This infection leads to a complete loss of vision for Jeanette. She now has to rely on her friends and family to help her with her handicap. But will someone help more than the rest?...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Decision**

"Hey guys." Dave walked into the living room where Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theo were all battling against each other in a bout of Mario Party. Simon was with Jeanette on the far couch helping her as she learned to read Brail. "Dr. Binder called and wants to have another appointment with Jeanette. Any of you guys want to come along?"

Alvin paused the game and all four of the munks in front of the TV shook their head… "I'd rather not" Eleanor replied voicing their opinion.

"That's okay… You guys can stay here as long as you stay out of trouble… alright?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Dave… we'll be able to handle ourselves…" Alvin boasted confidently.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Dave mumbled to himself before turning over to where Jeanette and Simon were at, "What about you Simon? You want to come along?"

Simon was already helping Jeanette gather up the books they had been studying, "If you don't mind…"

"Okay," Dave answered, "The docs want us to come over any time tonight. I'm going to go get ready now. You want to help Jeanette out?"

"Already on it." Simon replied.

As David walked back to his room to change clothes Simon helped Jeanette down off the couch and across the room. Jeanette had found it easier to follow people by placing a hand on their shoulder and following in that chipmunk's footsteps, rather than trying to tap her own way through the darkness… Jeanette followed closely behind Simon as he led her into the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen Simon stopped and waited for Dave. Though they had stopped, Jeanette's hand remained on Simon's shoulder.

"Simon," she stood behind him and rested her head on his left shoulder, "You don't have to come along and be bored with me and Dave… it sounds like just another regular checkup…"

"It's okay… I mean, yeah… I know that there are fifty-two lights in the waiting room… and thirty-six chairs… and fourteen pictures…" Simon said, "but I'd still rather be there counting ceiling tiles then be over here wondering about what is going on over there."

"Simon, you know the last three checkups have all been the same… We go in, wait, and they tell us nothing has changed… I doubt anything will be different this time…"

"I know… But I'd still rather be there with you…" Simon patted the hand that was still on his right shoulder.

They waited in silence for a moment or two before Jeanette asked, "So,… how many ceiling tiles were there?"

"In the waiting room?" he asked puzzled

"Yeah…"

"I think approximately eighty-five…. Might by ninety-five but if I remember correctly it is eighty-five…"

Jeanette just grinned and shook her head, "that's really sad Simon…"

Just then the Chipmunks heard Dave's keys rattling as he made his way back.

"Alright you guys…. Be on your best behavior!" Dave instructed the Chipmunks as the three headed out the door to the car…

* * *

"Alrighty…" Dr. Binder finished taking down notes on his clipboard. He looked to the two Chipmunks still sitting on the exam table. "That's it… we're done." The doctor slid his clipboard onto the desk beside him.

_Good…_ Jeanette released a quiet sigh, _I really hate hospitals… let's go home…_

"So Jeanette, how are you handling this?" The doctor leaned forward in his chair. He was trying to start a conversation to pass the time until Dave and Dr. Sharp returned.

"Um… okay I guess…"

"I have to confess something to you. I think you are definitely one of the bravest patients that I've had…" the doctor informed her.

_Brave? _Jeanette thought, _I've never been called brave before… _"Brave? I don't think I'm brave…" the tiny purple Chippette adjusted her black sunglasses.

"Well I disagree." The doctor said. "It takes a lot of guts to go through what you've been going through… I was reading an article about you in the paper the other day… It mentioned you are still going to be recording with the group, even with all that has happened…"

"Yeah…but that's just singing…. That's not being brave…" Jeanette contested.

"Well, I call that bravery. When you keep going even when life is getting rough… I really liked the quote you gave the paper."

"Quote?" her face showed her confusion, "I didn't give any quotes."

"They quoted you saying something about 'living each day like it's your last' and 'life never works out perfectly, sometimes you just have to push through it…'" the doctor paraphrased

"Oh… those were just answers to questions. I wasn't trying to make a quote…" she corrected.

"Either way… I think those answers come from a very brave and courageous heart."

"I guess…" she said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I think you'd be surprised at how many people choose to give up at a lot lesser problems than yours…"

The door opened and in stepped Dave followed by Dr. Sharp.

Dr. Binder gave a questioning look to the both of them. "He said it'd be okay to tell her." Dr. Sharp answered Dr. Binder's unspoken question.

"Tell her what?" Simon asked, a hint of worry starting to edge into his voice.

"Don't worry Simon-it's good news," Dave explained, "let them explain."

_Good news? _Simon thought as he looked back to the purple-clad Chippette

"I'll let you tell her if you want." Dr. Sharp answered.

Dave smiled as he sat down next to Jeanette on the table. "Jeanette, we have just a little bit of some good news for you…"

"What is it?" she asked excitedly

"Don't get to excited yet, guys. Dr. Sharp just finished explaining to me all the details of what's going on with your eye… He believes that if we can get a donor to donate 'eye parts' that we might be able to… kinda… How did you explain it?" Dave turned to Dr. Sharp.

"It'll kinda be like jump starting the growth in your eyes… it's very risky but it should theoretically work" He explained.

"Growth?" Jeanette had a puzzled expression.

"Your eyes rebuild themselves very rapidly," Dr. Binder began to explain. "What Sharp is proposing would be to insert some donor retina material that, if_- _AND I STRESS THE 'IF'_, _the procedure takes, it should be able to grow to reattach your retinas…"

"Really?" Jeanette's voice started to show some excitement, "So it is possible… for… for me to see again?"

"**IF** we can get a matching donor that meets all the qualifications, **IF** the surgery goes well, **IF **the material behaves like we want, and **IF** your eyes accepts the material then it **MIGHT** work…" Dr. Sharp reemphasized.

"But yes…. There is a chance…" Dr. Binder added.

"They asked me what we wanted to do… and I thought that you should make the decision." Dave turned to Jeanette, "but not tonight. I want you to think it through. We'll give them an answer later… Okay?"

"Why can't I choose now?" she asked

"I figured you'd want some time to think it over…"

"Do you guys think it'll work?" she asked in the direction of the doctor's voices.

"It could… but there are a lot of factors…" Dr. Binder answered.

"It's plausible…" was Sharp's answer.

"What's the worst that can happen?" she asked.

"Worst case scenario is that it doesn't take… and you're left blind… the real risk in this situation really isn't with you. The risk is with the donor. They have probably a forty percent chance of going permanently blind in one or both of the eyes… Not to mention that they'll be temporarily blind for awhile after the surgery anyway…" Dr. Sharp informed her.

"Then I'm ready to do it…" she answered confidently

Dave was slightly taken back by Jeanette's willingness to make the decision. "Jeanette, that was… um… fast… I didn't expect you to make that decision so easily…don't feel that you have to make the decision tonight…"

"She is a brave one…" Dr. Binder said

Simon, who had been sitting next to her the whole time squeezed her hand and whispered so that Jeanette could barely hear, "yeah she is…"

"I still want to do it…" she replied firmly

"Well, umm… I guess that answers that question…" Dave stood up, "so… what now?"

"Well, now you have some papers to sign… and then we wait for a donor…which could take quite awhile…"

"How long do you figure?" Dave asked as he picked up the clipboard Dr. Binder was handing him.

"On average… could be a quite awhile…. Maybe even a year…"

"Seriously? A year?" Dave was surprised.

"Especially due to the riskiness of it… It could go longer than a year…" Binder informed

"And… the longer we wait the less likely this is to succeed… Like we said earlier…it's a long shot…" Sharp added.

"I'll do it!" Simon who had been quiet for most of the appointment let go of Jeanette's hand and stood up… "I'll donate!"

"Hold on…" Dave stopped him. "Let's not make any rash decisions right now."

"But I want to do it…" Simon protested.

"No Simon…" Dave answered firmly, "You need to be there to look out for Jeanette. I don't think it is wise to risk your health on a risky gamble to get Jeanette's health back… The last thing we need it two blind Chipmunks…"

"But-"

"Dave is right, Simon" Dr. Binder stepped in, "it's a big risk… It'd be better for you to watch out for Jeanette and let us locate a donor."

"What if you can't find one?"

"Si-" Jeanette wanted him to be back by her side again. "it'll be okay…"

"Simon… right now the answer is no… Maybe later we can think about it… But for right now, it'd be best for us to wait…" Dave told Simon.

Simon sat back down and picked up Jeanette's hand again… "Fine…" he said dejectedly and with a small amount of frustration in his voice, "but if you change your mind I'm still volunteered…"

"We'll get in touch with you later this week about how it looks to get a donor." Dr. Binder told Dave. "From there we will figure out a timetable as to how this should pan out…"

The Doctors finished up the appointment by helping Dave to sign forms and get everything prepared for the procedure should a donor be found sooner than expected. After finishing up with the boring office work, the doctors helped Dave and the Chipmunks to the car.

The ride home gave the occupants plenty of time to try to sort out the evening's emotional outcomes. Simon's mind was a blender of mixed emotions. While on the one hand he was ecstatic about Jeanette finally getting some good news; on the other hand, he was extremely upset that the good news was a long shot. And worse still the fact that he still couldn't do anything to help…

Jeanette sat quietly in the backseat of the car next to Simon for the ride home. She too was in a mentally confused state. She was glad to finally have some solid hope to grab onto, even though it was a long shot. She was glad that they were getting closer together. She was glad that he had stayed with her and helped her through the whole ordeal.

In the dark of the backseat she buried her head against his shoulder, found his hand, and squeezed it lovingly. This earned an unseen smile from Simon as he leaned over and rested his head on Jeanette's. He smiled more when he breathed in the sweet smell of her hair…

But inside her head her mind continued to plod. What should she think about his offer? _Should I be happy he was willing to do volunteer? Or should I be scared for him, that he could end up like me?... Or should I be angry that he doesn't even think about that and just wants me to be healthy…even at his own risk?..._ Jeanette mused. Either way, she was glad he had come. Glad he was here… She gently squeezed his hand again… and they both were asleep before they had gotten halfway home…

As he drove Dave was battling with some internal conflict as well. He had wanted to say yes to Simon…It hurt Dave more than anything to see one of his kids handicapped like this… He knew that Simon was starting to care for Jeanette, or at least be more obvious about it. He knew the two were close and still developing feelings for each other. Dave was glad that Simon was willing to make that step… But it was Dave's responsibility to take care of the Chipmunks…. Both Simon and Jeanette… _What should I do?... Ignore the good of one… or risk both of them getting hurt on a slim chance… Or should I live with this and accept that this is what has happened and move on… _

Dave adjusted his mirror and looked in the backseat. A smile cracked across his face as he saw the sleeping couple. _I am so lucky…_

* * *

It had been one week since the appointment. Jeanette was upstairs sleeping. The other chipmunks were scattered around the house. It was just Simon and Dave in the kitchen. Simon was fumbling nervously, attempting to clean his glasses, as he listened to the phone conversation Dave was having.

They had been talking for quite awhile. _Maybe this is a good thing… _Simon thought and then worried, _Or maybe something worse has happened…_ Finally, Dave thanked them, said good-bye, and hung up the kitchen phone.

"Well?!" Simon asked

An unsatisfied look and a slight shake of Dave's head was the response… No donor had been found in the registry…

Simon sighed… then looked to Dave…

"Dave," he began, "I know that… well… I know that you already gave your answer… and… well, I know that nothing has changed… but… But I want to ask you to change your mind…"

Dave sat down at the kitchen table and listened to his adopted son who was on the table sharing his heart.

"I know that you have to look out for our good… and that you care about me… and Jeanette…" a solitary tear crossed his cheek. "But,… well… you know that I'm not one for reckless behavior…"

Dave nodded in agreement. If anything Simon was one of the most responsible young people he had ever met.

"But let me do this for Jeanette… I… I kinda… I really kinda… well… I like her…" Simon stumbled over his words

"I know…" Dave replied

"Dave,… please… if you could… I feel this is the right decision… Please let me make this decision for myself…"

Dave sighed and stood up… His mind was spinning… he started to walk to the door… "Simon, let me go think… I'll be back in a few minutes…"

Dave stepped out into the cool, refreshing evening breeze. He had always felt it easier to think when walking in the fresh air… his mind battled itself for several blocks as Dave debated whether or not to let the young Chipmunk decide for himself…

Without reaching a conclusion, he looked up to find himself back home… He sighed and walked into the garage…

He made his way from the back of the garage, around his car, and found himself at his work bench. He noticed the potted "experiments"… the place where this whole thing had started…

He took a closer look at one of the pots in the window sill.

A small slender green stem had broken through the dirt and was supporting a single, solitary leaf.

"Hmm" Dave thought out loud as he made up his mind.

Dave turned and walked through the door and made his way to the kitchen where Simon was waiting.

"Simon?"

Simon spun around.

"I've made my decision…"

Simon's eyes got bigger as Dave continued and explained

"**IF** the doctors believe it is an acceptable risk, and **IF** they decide that it will likely work, and **IF **everything looks acceptable… **THEN **I will let you make that decision for yourself…"

Simon jumped off the table, ran across the room, and flung himself up onto Dave's chest, where Dave supported him with an arm.

"Thank you" was all Simon could muster, his eyes beginning to tear, as he embraced his adopted father…

"Remember… **IF**… if something doesn't seem right to me I'm going to stop you… understand?..."

Simon nodded in response…

"Well, let's make that phone call…" Dave suggested and picked up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is... Chapter 8... I know the medical stuff is probably inaccurate, but I tried to stay somewhat realistic. Well... review and tell me what you think... the good, the bad, the horrible, the stupid ideas, and whatever else you guys see :-) 'Till next time... Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Surgery

**A/N: Hello everyone! Much thanks to all the reads, reviews, and interest in this story. When I started writing this chapter it took me forever to get going… but once I got started it just started to flow… Hopefully this is at least up to the quality that I've been putting out. I want to say YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! If you made it this far you've already made it through near 17,000 words… I know right! When I started I was hoping for around 10,000… But you guys really have encouraged me. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Story Summary:**

**Jeanette had an accident which sent her to the hospital. While there, the doctors discovered that something else was wrong with Jeanette. They discover an infection which ultimately lead to her complete loss of vision. She became dependent on family and friends to get her through this rough time. Then a risky treatment was thought out/discovered. Simon convinced Dave and the doctors to let him take the risks and put his health on the line for Jeanette. That was a week ago… and now…**

* * *

Chapter 9: Surgery

It had been several days since the phone call and almost ten days since they had been told that there was still hope for Jeanette.

The time had come…

Simon's pulse beat fast. His face felt red. His palms were sweating. His tail twitched nervously as his eyes bounced around the operating room taking in the doctors' efforts as they prepared the two chipmunks for surgery.

"Simon?" Dr. Binder was seated beside him finishing up some paperwork and asking the blue-spectacled some final preparation questions.

Simon looked up to the doctor.

"I need to know…" he started quietly, "Do you know that this is very, very risky?"

Simon nodded a 'yes'

"And you are sure you want to do this?"

Simon nodded another 'yes'

"You also know that this has not been done but once or twice, right? And only done as experiments?"

Simon nodded yet another 'yes'

"May I ask a personal question?" the doctor continued to keep his voice low, "for my own interest?"

"Sure…" Simon answered

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why choose to risk your own vision when you could still use it to help Jeanette while she is blind?"

"I wondered that myself." Simon looked over to Dr. Sharp who was with Jeanette prepping her for surgery. "I thought it might be better for me to always be there for her. To help guide her through her darkness…But then…" Simon looked back up at the doctor. "Then I realized I might not always be there for her someday… and… if I do this… well… if today was my last day… I would want to spend it on someone I cared about… do my best to help someone else…"

The doctor sat back and looked at his patient. "Hmm…" he thought a minute before responding. "Simon…. You know… Earlier this evening I was wondering to myself why you would be so foolish as to risk your health at so little a chance… I was a little angry at your carelessness… I couldn't understand… but now I think I understand what you are thinking and why… I don't know if I agree… but at least now I understand what you're thinking…" The doctor got up and picked up his clipboard.

"Simon?" he held out his hand to the chipmunk.

"Yes?" he answered shaking his hand

"We're going to do our best… good luck…"

"Thank you…"

The doctor turned and walked away to discus some procedural things with one of the nurses before they began. Simon looked to the bed next to him. He stared at the beautiful blind Chippette waiting patiently for someone to come and help her get ready for surgery. _It is kinda nice being able to stare without being caught…_Simon thought. "Jeanette?"

The blind Chippette turned her head at the sound of her name. "Yes? I'm over here."

"I know. I see you… are you okay?"he asked

She sighed "Yeah… I am… are you?"

A smirk of a smile crossed his face, "yeah, I'm fine…" he smiled as he looked at the Chippette dressed in a purple hospital gown. Her face looked different without her glasses and her hair seemed to hang lower since she didn't swipe it out of her face as often now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice, "I really don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"Jeanette. This is something I think I need to do…" Simon responded, "I'm the one who chose this… don't worry about me…"

"Simon…" more words failed to come to her mind, "I… I really like you…"

Simon smile returned as he looked to his counterpart, "I really like you too…"

The doctors returned and began to administer the sedatives to the two chipmunks… Simon looked to his counterpart as the world began to get fuzzy… before long, Jeanette faded from his view and Simon slipped into the darkness…

* * *

The surgery began.

The doctors worked quickly and quietly. Each Doctor gave short, specific directions to each of their assistants as the one doctor worked at removing the precious material and the other doctor focused on planting it in the patient.

Dave and the rest of the chipmunks watched the surgery from a special waiting room. Their windowless room boasted a table in the center of the room with multiple chairs positioned around it. Centered on one of the narrow walls of the room was a television set connected with a live feed from the operating room.

The operation was taking its toll on the room's inhabitants.

Alvin was glued to the screen as he watched his brother go under sedation. Only a few hours earlier the two had been fighting…_He is so wrong! Why is he risking his eyesight for such a slim chance at success! Why couldn't he wait at least a little longer!_ He thought as he replayed the argument the two had had. As he watched the doctors beginning to operate, Alvin's thoughts shifted from whether or not this was the right decision and whether or not Simon was right to focusing and hoping that everything would work out.

Next to Alvin sat Brittany. She couldn't take her eyes away from the screen either. Though she had never been one who was fond of blood, gore, or surgery shows, she couldn't take her eyes away. _Simon is really giving up everything for Jeanette? Jeanette is so lucky to have Simon… _she thought as they worked to save Jeanette's eyesight.

Eleanor and Theodore both sat on Dave's lap. Dave would help Theodore by shielding his eyes whenever the doctors would begin to do something that might scare or gross out the youngest of the Chipmunks. Eleanor sat next to him. She could stand to see more than Theodore but even she shielded her eyes when the doctors began to cut into Simon's eye.

After only about forty-five minutes of surgery the doctors were beginning to wrap up the operation. After they had both finished with Simon and Jeanette's procedures, the two doctors looked to have a few words with each other before they walked out of the operating room. The waiting room watched while the assistants moved the two patients out of the operating room, out of the screen's view, and into their post-surgery room.

The doctors appeared at the door to the waiting room.

"Hello guys." Dr. Sharp began.

"Hey, did it work? Did you save Jeanette's eyes?" Theodore was the first to ask

"What about Simon? Will he be okay?" Alvin chimed in

"When can we see them?" Dave added to the blast of questions aimed at the doctors.

"Hold on. Hold on." Dr. Binder held up his arms as if to slow down the requests for information. "First of all, the surgery went well. They both seemed to respond better than expected."

"When can we talk to them?" Dave reasked his question.

"As soon as they come out of post-surgery." Dr. Binder responded.

"As far as the results of the surgery…" Dr. Sharp began "we won't know anything until after the two week recuperation period… Both will have to wear their blindfolds until then. After we take them off in two weeks we'll be able to tell how successful the surgery was."

"How long do they have to be in post-surgery?" Dave asked.

"For an eye surgery… not long… they should be almost done now… you guys can follow me and wait in their patient room if you'd like." Dr. Binder offered

They accepted and followed the two doctors through the maze of hallways and through multiple sets of doors before finally arriving in a room with two regular, full-sized beds. The doctors discussed certain aspects of the surgery with Dave and the chipmunks as they waited for the two to arrive.

Simon was the first to arrive.

"Simon!" Theo exclaimed, "Simon! How are you? Are you okay?"

Simon barely stirred as they set him in his bed.

"Simon required a little more sedation then Jeanette. He'll be out for a few more minutes." The doctor explained his lack of response.

"Is that comfortable?" Brittany pointed to the black cloth mask that wrapped around his head and covered Simon's face from the top of his nose upward.

"Yes. It is adjustable, but it is imperative that it remain on his head for the whole two weeks." Dr. Sharp answered.

A few more minutes later a semi-awake Jeanette arrived in the room sporting the same black mask as Simon.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked as they set Jeanette in the bed beside her sisters.

"Whaahh?" Jeanette stirred, "Whaah ammm I? Huh?...Whaa camp I palk?" she slurred

"Jeanette? You are at the hospital." Dave informed her

"Yes, and you just came out of surgery." Brittany added.

"Whaah boes mah faifth feew mumb?" she struggled to ask

"You're still feeling the effects of the sedative. Your face should feel relatively numb." Dr. Sharp informed her, "Now do you feel any pain? Are you comfortable?"

"I feew mumb… bub obber ban bat I feew goob…"

Simon began to stir in the other bed.

"Uuuw... I feew thick… whaah ammm I? Whaah? Whaah camp I palk?" Simon's voice began to carry a panicky tone with each progressive question, "Whahh happem? DAABE? DAABE, AWW YOU BEAR? BENETTE?"

"Simon, Simon! Calm down. I'm right here." Dave reached down and touched the chipmunk's arm. "You just came out of surgery. You're still somewhat sedated… Does your face feel numb?"

Simon nodded in agreement, "benette?"

"Jeanette is right here in another bed." Dave comforted him, "She's doing just fine…"

Simon started to settle down more, "Daabe? Whaah camp I sthee? Amb I bwind?"

"Why can't you see?" Dave repeated, "You can't see because there is a mask over your eyes. We need to make sure you don't take it off for two weeks… that's when we'll know if you and Jeanette will be able to see."

"Okway…" Simon relaxed and sunk back into his pillow returning to an almost slumbering state….

The visitors returned to Jeanette's bedside and began to talk through everything that had happened in surgery. By the end of visiting hours when Dave and the chipmunks left, Simon and Jeanette were both awake and had lost their slurred speech. The doctors promised them that if the two continued to improve at this rate they could return home with their family the next day.

As they all drove home that evening each of them thought, but nobody voiced, the same question: _Will Simon and Jeanette be able to see again?_

The answer would have to wait for two weeks…

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Yes I know… I drugged the chipmunks again… sorry… I couldn't help but add another one of those scenes… I apologize. Well, we've finally made it…. It's all come down to this… Will it work? Or will they have to live with each other in a new reality? Will they make it out of the dark or go through life in it? The next chapter should bring us both the answer… thanks for the read. Again, thanks to all for the reviews, helps, and corrections (I still can't believe I misspelled their names! What an idiot author mistake!)… Please! Continue to help me… :D REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Eye Inspection

**A/N: What sucks about coming to the end of an adventure is that… well… it's the end. No more adventure. Hello guys. Thank you for all the fun. I'm pondering an epilogue. In fact… I think I will write one. One chapter that is. This story was one of my daydreams that I had to get out of my head and put down on paper (or computer that is). Thank you to all of you out there who put the time aside to read my story. AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY….. A VERY…. VERY…. VERY…. SPECIAL THANK YOU! **

**Story summary: Jeanette was involved in an accident. This accident led to the discovery of something much worse. Jeanette ends up losing her vision. A very risky treatment is discovered. Simon undergoes surgery with Jeanette, making them both blind for two weeks, with the hope that it will be able to cure her blindness…**

* * *

Chapter 10: Eye inspection

Two weeks of waiting never took so long. For two weeks Simon and Jeanette lived visionless lives. Unable to study, read, watch television, or play like their normal siblings they did what they could. They helped each other when possible, though most help came from Dave and the rest of the Chipmunks. They couldn't study school or read so they took to mastering Brail. Since they couldn't see the television, they tried to entertain themselves by other means.

By the end of their second day spent together in the darkness… they were board.

A young Chippette, wearing a Brittany-styled short purple skirt with a matching blue and purple striped top under her denim jacket, waited… And while she did so, she thought about the past two weeks… _Two weeks of waiting…. Never… EVER!... Took so long…._

"Jeanette? Are you ready?" Dr. Binder's voice sounded from up above her.

"Definitely!" she felt the doctor pick her up and take her into another room.

She felt the doctor stop and turn, "Simon, you're next. I'll be right back for you…" he said and turned again.

She heard a door shut and felt the doctor carry her farther into what sounded like a small room.

"Alright… wait here…" she heard his footsteps fade

_Alone again… _Jeanette sighed… _all I want to do is be normal… I just want to see again… Be able to see what I'm going to wear… Be able to see my food… Be able to read…to see my family again… I just want to see…_

Jeanette was trapped between two immense feelings. One the one hand she was, to say the least, happy, ecstatic, and generally overjoyed that the two weeks of waiting were over. She would finally have an answer today… She could be seeing again… Today!...

But on the other hand…

Today was the day… the day she would find out if she would be trapped like this. She could be stuck in a never-ending night. A nightmare created from nothing but the sounds and feelings of life around her. Trapped in the torture of hearing, smelling, and feeling the ones around her experiencing the very things she could no longer experience. No longer see the bright chipper smiles of her sisters and the Chipmunks… No longer be able to sit and watch a sunset settle in the western California skyline… In summary… Today could be the day she could lose hope in a future…

The sound of the doctor's steps returned… "Alright… Are you ready?" he inquired.

"Yes…" Jeanette said breathlessly

"Hold still… and keep your eyes closed" he instructed. She obeyed and felt the cool relief of fresh air against her face as he removed her mask…

The doctor walked away.

"Okay… slowly open your eyes…"

_This is it… _she thought

Slowly she opened her eyes…

And her heart sank…

There it was… her captor… the darkness… still here… still returning her stare…

"Can you see anything?" the doctor asked from across the room…

"No… I… I don't see anything…" A tear formed and slowly slid its way down her cheek

"Hold on…" the doctor replied calmly, "tell me if you begin to see anything…"

Jeanette continued to stare back at the cold heartless monster she knew as the darkness…

_So it's true… I am blind… _

Then, as if to taunt her, she thought she saw a light. She stared closer…

"Wait!... I… I think I see something!... a… a… uhh… a greenish…. Light… maybe?"

Jeanette heard the doctor's steps approach from across the room… "Can you keep staring at that green light for me?"

Jeanette did as instructed. The doctor's presence hovered next to her... She could almost feel him staring at her eyes…

"Good…. Good…" he mumbled and walked back to the other side of the room. "Alright… brace yourself…" Dr. Binder warned.

Slowly the green light in front of her was joined by another… a small white light from above… It slowly grew in brilliance until Jeanette could begin to make out shapes in the room… to the left of her there was some medical equipment. To her right she could see a wall with a table next to it. And straight ahead of her was the doctor. He was adjusting a knob on the wall.

"I can see you!... I can see you!" Jeanette said excitedly.

The doctor's face broke into a smile… "just wait a minute…"

The doctor continued to adjust the light in the room… Ever so slowly, he increased the light, pausing every once in a while to wait for Jeanette's newly found vision to adjust. He walked over and began to examine her eyes in their newly developed state…

_I did it!..._Jeanette's mind was stuck on the same thought… _I can see!… I can see again!... I can't believe it!... I can see! _She looked up into the beaming face of Dr. Binder… _He definitely looks happier then the first time I remember seeing him…_

For the first time in a long time, the doc's worry lines on his face were gone. A smile was firmly fixed across his face. Even his eyes seemed to display a little extra gleam… This is what he lived and worked for. He loved helping people… and today… he had helped another person…

"Well,… how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked happily

"um… I don't know… I still don't have my glasses… but it looks like… um… maybe three?"

"Close enough." The doctor smiled, "let's take you back to your family… I think they brought your glasses along too."

Jeanette hopped onto his extended arm and the two walked off to see the others.

When the doors opened, those in the waiting room turned to see Jeanette, blindfold off, waving to her family, "Hi guys! I CAN SEE AGAIN!"

She hopped down and joined her sister's, the Chipmunks, and Dave in an embrace…

_It's over… the nightmare is over!_

The doctor watched on as they exchanged embraces, handed Jeanette her glasses, and talked about her recovery. After a few seconds, the doctor turned his attention to the remaining Chipmunk with an appointment… Simon.

"Simon? Can you come with me please?" the doctor extended his hand to where Simon could feel it. "You're next… I'll bring him right back." The doc said as he turned to the others. He started to walk away…

"Doctor Binder?" he heard a voice ask. He turned around.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Jeanette asked timidly

The doctor's face broke a small smile as he nodded and motioned her to head into the re-darkened room…

Jeanette quickly grabbed Simon's glasses and followed after the doctor.

Once inside, the doctor set Simon on the exam table next to where Jeanette was waiting and then he walked out of the room.

"Jeanette?" Simon whispered knowing they were alone now, "did it hurt?"

Jeanette took his hand and looked into the dark where she could barely make out Simon's face, still covered with the blindfold, "not at all… everything is going to be a little bright for awhile though…" she informed him. She gave his hand a squeeze… "Everything is going to work out!" Simon could hear her excited smiling face in her voice.

He returned the hand squeeze, "I sure hope so…"

Nearly a minute later the doctor returned.

"Alright guys… Can you step aside for me please, Jeanette?" the doctor asked. She did so and the doctor leaned forward. "Alright,… please keep your eyes closed." He instructed as he removed Simon's blindfold. After removing it and setting it aside, the doctor took a small medical eye-examiner and studied Simon's eyes.

Jeanette observed the doctor performing the same actions that he had performed on her only minutes before… She could barely make out the doctor's outline as he walked away from Simon and Jeanette and towards a panel of switches on the wall.

"Alright… brace yourself…" the doctor instructed and flipped a switch. A small green light flicked on directly above the doctor.

Simon continued to stare ahead into the dark.

"Simon? Do you see anything?" Jeanette asked

"No…. nothing… it's all still dark…"

"Give it a minute." They heard the doctor instruct them. "Let me know if you think you start to see anything."

Simon continued to peer ahead into the dark void ahead of him. He waited. He waited to see anything. His eyes searched for any clue or hint of light to his dark world. After several minutes of waiting he broke the silence. "What should be happening?"

"You don't see any light at all Simon?" Jeanette was starting to get worried.

"Uh…. No… I mean… uh… not really… not yet anyways…."

The doctor flipped another switch. The small overhead light began to glow at its lowest setting. It was just enough for Jeanette to begin to make out the shapes in the room around her.

"Do you see anything now?" she asked expectantly.

"No… not yet…"

A sickening feeling settled in Jeanette's gut… _Oh no… why can't he see the light?... What if… What if he really can't see anything?... Oh no… Not Simon!... Why me and not him?_ Jeanette squeezed his hand tightly. _No! NO!_

"Jeanette?" Simon asked. Jeanette immediately relaxed her grip.

"Yes Simon?"

"Are the lights on?" he asked flatly

"Um… not… not all the way… it's still kinda dark in here…" She said hopefully. She looked to the doctor who was still adjusting the light to about half of their brightness. The room was dim… but not dark…

Simon let out a deep breath/sigh… _so it comes out like this… _Simon thought. _Jeanette can see… but I won't… _his mind ran through all the memories of their last week together. Their last week that they could see… In an instant, thousands of images and scenes danced through Simon's mind. Memories of Jeanette's clumsy mishaps, her concentrated studying, and her captivating laugh and giggle… her smile…

A small smirkish smile slipped across Simon's face. _At least she would be alright… At least she could-_

Simon's thoughts slammed to a halt.

There in front of him…

A small glimmer of hope appeared…

"Is that a… uh… Jeanette? Is there a… uh… a greenish… light… in front of me?" Simon's brows furrowed in concentration.

"You see it?!" Jeanette looked back to the wall. "Doctor! I think he sees it!" Jeanette hopped up and down.

The doctor hurried over to the table.

"Simon?" the doc began

"Doctor? Is there a green light ahead of me?" Simon continued to wince.

The doctor released a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "What do you see?"

"A green light… up ahead of me… and… maybe… hey doc! I think I'm seeing shapes now!..." Simon began to get excited. "Is that you?" Simon pointed in front of him towards a tall standing piece of medical examination equipment.

"Not exactly…" came the doc's response, "Let's give this a few more minutes…." He leaned down and observed Simon's eyes in the dark. "hmmm… yeah… I'll give it a few more minutes before I raise the lights…"

Slowly the world was gaining perspective… and depth. Before long he could make out the fact that he was in a room. A room with four walls… Next he began to recognize the furniture…. There stood a table next to the one wall. More medical equipment, including the piece Simon mistook for the doctor, was scattered throughout the room. He could make out the shape of the doctor as he headed back to the wall to continue bringing the lights up…

As the lights got brighter Simon looked down… _I can see my hands again!_ He looked down to his left hand. His gaze travelled past his own hand, past the hand held by his own, past the arm and shoulders of its owner, until his gaze focused on the very fuzzy bespectacled face of the Chippette standing next to him.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked

A tight, near back-breaking hug was his immediate answer.

Jeanette began to cry as she held the one she had been wanting to see… the one she had been wanting to see her… she tried to think of something to say… something that could express the overwhelming joy of finally being able to see each other again… But nothing came to mind…

"Simon…" was all she could manage to whisper as she continued to embrace her counterpart.

Simon returned the embrace… "Jeanette…"

The two embraced for a little longer then separated to look at each other. Jeanette handed Simon his glasses.

"Whoa!" Simon exclaimed as he slipped his glasses on, "when did you start dressing like that?" he gestured to her wardrobe.

"What?" Jeanette blushed as she looked for a mirror. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… uh… that style… uh…" Simon was stuttering

The doctor reached into a drawer and set down a small hand mirror on the exam table. Jeanette looked into her 'full-length' sized mirror and jumped back at what she saw.

Staring back at her from the mirror was a chipmunk that looked very similar herself. Only instead of the normal, non-attention-drawing, standard clothes that she was used to wearing, this chipmunk standing in the mirror was dressed in styles that were completely not her style. Her skirt was purple- but way shorter than anything she remembered wearing. Her top boasted purple and blue stripes, which she had worn before, only it was much more form-fitting then something she would have picked out. And she never wore jackets, unless it was cold… This chipmunk in the mirror was an imposter!

"Oh my!..." she finally muttered

"It's very…um…" Simon was still sputtering.

Jeanette looked back at Simon after being chocked by her reflection. Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and uncertainty.

"You look beautiful" Simon finally settled on what to say.

Jeanette looked at up at Simon. There was nothing but truth in those eyes… that made her feel a little better. Still she thought _I think I'll have a word with Brittany when we get back..._

The doctor decided to try to move on from this slightly awkward situation. "Let's go let the others know." He suggested.

The two chipmunks hopped down from the table and began to follow the doctor. Jeanette felt a hand gently take hold of hers as they walked. The two exchanged looks, began to blush, and continued forward hand-in-hand.

* * *

"The end of a very long day" Simon concluded as he and Jeanette sat outside in the yard.

"A very long week…" Jeanette responded.

"This whole affair was very, very long…" Simon added.

"Yeah," Jeanette sighed.

The two looked at the sun glowing orange as it set in the western California skyline.

"Hey guys," Dave said as he walked out the front door, "You guys enjoying grass?" he chuckled

"Yeah," Jeanette smiled, "it's SO green!"

Dave smiled as he looked at his two 'children' relaxed outside. "Just appreciating the simple things?" Dave asked.

"Yep" they both answered.

"You often don't realize you've got something until you lose it." Dave said

The two chipmunks exchanged knowing looks.

"I'll be right back," Dave turned around and disappeared back inside the house.

The two thought in silence before Jeanette spoke up, "He is right…"

Simon looked over to Jeanette. He furrowed his brows and seemed to be focusing on something, "Jeanette? Can you look at me please?"

"What?"

Simon got real within a few inches of her face and began looking intently into her eyes.

"Simon, what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice gaining a worried tone.

"Hmmm… nope." Simon answered but continued to stare into her eyes. His smile couldn't hide itself anymore. "Nope… I was just admiring my handiwork…"

She realized he was referring to her eyes. She began to blush and tried to look away. But Simon gently lifted her chin so she was staring back at his eyes.

"I do good work…" he whispered the first thing that popped into his head.

Jeanette continued to stare back at her blue-eyed counterpart. He was the chipmunk that had risked his own health to help her. She seemed to get lost in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Simon…" she whispered

"hmm?"

Jeanette pulled her face closer to his.

"thank you…" she whispered before she closed her eyes and the two began to kiss…

"Ah-hem!" a stern voice sounded from behind them

The two jumped back from each other and spun around obviously embarrassed.

"You know if Dave catches you guys doing that you'll both be grounded, right?" a red-hoodie wearing chipmunk continued with a smirk.

"Alvin!" Simon raised his voice

"You two look good together," Brittany's voice sounded from the porch. The three chipmunks turned to find the rest of the chipmunks were there…watching.

"How long were you guys there!?" Jeanette asked overly embarrassed.

"Only for the good part." Eleanor responded with a smirk

"That was really sweet." Theodore added.

"Hey guys… I see the movies over… what are you guys up to?" Dave asked as he came out of the house carrying a box.

"Oh… nothing…" Alvin replied with a mischievous smile, "Just 'inspecting' some 'work' you might say"

Simon shot a 'you're dead later' look over towards Alvin.

"That's good," Dave answered completely oblivious to what was going on between the chipmunks. He set the box he was carrying on the ground. "You guys recognize this?" he asked pulling out a potted plant.

"Nope…" Simon answered.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked

"This," Dave held up the plant, "is the 'experiment' you two were working on when this whole thing started."

The two chipmunks looked to the small plant. "I think we should plant it." Dave suggested…

For the next couple minutes all the chipmunks helped Dave out as they helped him dig a hole and then plant the small sprout. The sun had nearly set by the time they had finished.

"How about some Ice-cream!?" Theodore suggested as they finished up.

"Yeah!" they all agreed and ran inside.

Dave and the two bespectacled chipmunks were the last to head inside. Dave stopped at the door and knelt down.

"It's good to have you guys back… I missed you." Dave said quietly

"It's good to be back." Simon replied

Jeanette nodded in agreement.

Dave smiled. "How's about some cake and Ice-cream?" he said standing up.

"Alright!" the two agreed.

"Only… let's keep the 'eye-inspections'** (A/N: "kissing")** to a minimum" Dave 'suggested' before he stepped inside.

Jeanette's eyes widened as she shot a look over at Simon.

Simon simply smiled, shrugged his shoulders and held the door open for Jeanette.

"No promises, Dave" Simon whispered as Jeanette walked by.

She blushed and gently elbowed Simon in the ribs. The two laughed and then ran off to join the others…

* * *

**A/N: Hello again… Sorry… I wanted the ending to be better, but I think the length of the chapter stretched me thin… So… I will be writing an epilogue… one final chapter… **

**Special Thanks:**

**A special thanks is due to every single one of you who read AND REVIEWED. I need all the help I can get. All of you guys were absolutely amazing with either encouragement or constructive criticism. THANK YOU!**

**On the Future:**

**I have three stories I really want to tell (among some others that I also really want to tell…but not as badly as these three) If you read this story and liked it… give me a little time… but more will be on the way…**

**Recommended Reading:**

**Okay, so there is a ton, A TON of good stories out there. But a few that I really recommend reading ASAP (as soon as possible) are here:**

**-SIMON'S WONDERFUL LIFE by **_**BlytheHasFreckles**_**  
-THE LIST: ONE SHOT WRITING CHALLENGES by **_**knk4891**_**  
-(an old fic I just read and liked) ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CHIPWRECKED by **_**Awesomo3000**_

**Again… there are many I want to recommend…but these are some I think everyone would enjoy… Great authors and great ideas… **

**See you next time for the very end… and then the beginning of another "AKmunk12" adventure!**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY ****AT ALL ****REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW… A SIMPLE "LIKED IT" WOULD BE PERFECT. IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT IT, WHAT YOU DIDN'T… WHAT YOU WISHED YOU COULD HAVE SEEN. ALSO, FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: DO YOU GUYS LIKE LONG CHAPTERS OR SHORTER MORE FREQUENT CHAPTERS? DO YOU LIKE LONGER STORIES OR ONE-SHOTS… Review or Private message me… please..**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**-AKmunk12**


End file.
